Comensais da Morte Parte I
by Luna Pankiston
Summary: A história do início de alguns Comensais da Morte no círculo de Lord Voldemort. Malfoy, Pankiston, Bleedincutt, Blanchett e Avery se juntam a mais Comensais para missões reservadas apenas aqueles que possuem a Marca Negra... [atualizada!]
1. Para Sempre Comensal

**Comensais da Morte – Parte I  
Ataque Surpresa ao Expresso  
**  
_ "Para o Mundo Mágico, as Trevas acabaram. Lord Voldemort havia desaparecido, Harry Potter e o Império de Albus Dumbledore estavam, enfim, em paz. Mas não por muito tempo... depois do massacre com o ataque dos Aurores à Mansão Malfoy, que matou a maioria dos Comensais da Morte mais fiéis, Voldemort começou a unir novamente seu exército. Jovens que sonhavam em seguir o Lord das Trevas; filhos dos antigos Comensais; e os sobreviventes, se uniram à ele para começarem uma nova batalha para um novo Império: as Trevas."_  
  
**Nota**: Essa fic começou a ser escrita há muito tempo, quando o 3V ainda era um fórum só. Comecei por "Como Tudo Começou" e só fui criar essa história quando vi que não podia falar muito dos "comensais" na escola... afinal, seria algo que eu colocaria com o tempo. Alguns personagens são baseados em pessoas que conheci e agradeço desde já a colaboração destas. Panin, Delfus, Angel, Celi, Dóri e Igor, obrigado por deixar usar seus nomes e personagens: eles criaram vida própria ao longo da história. E agradeço também à Lux, Centaura, entre outras, que leram ou lêem minhas fics. Obrigada o/! E também agradecer a Fê Malfoy, que fez algumas capas para mim! E à Emilia por tê-la betado! Puxa, esqueci alguém? Claro, ao Draco, Avery, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, entre outros sonserinos e comensais da morte que eu usei na fic...

* * *

Ela aparatou assim que recebeu a carta. Tentou conter a emoção, mas diante de tal fato, isso seria quase impossível. Sua capa esvoassou ao vento forte que fazia naquela época do ano. Um lugar escuro e frio havia sido escolhido por ele para o encontro de seus fieis seguidores. Somente desse jeito não haveria interrupção alguma.  
Pouco a pouco, várias pessoas iam tomando forma diante de um túmulo. Um enorme círculo estava sendo formado em volta dele, todos com a mesma silhueta. Vestimentas pretas, compridas e esvoaçantes. Os capuzes a impediam de ver os rostos que apareciam em meio à escuridão do cemitério. Isso não a fazia se sentir melhor. Afinal, seu destino estava traçado desde que nascera e somente agora poderia completar o que lhe fora predestinado. Um fim ao lado de seu Lord.  
Logo todo o círculo estava completo. Havia apenas um lugar vazio nele, que ela poderia adivinhar de quem era. Sim, Nott havia morrido no ano anterior e desde então, seu lugar no círculo de comensais estava vazio. Não se sabia se era pela falta de homens, ou ao respeito que todos tinham por ele. Ao seu lado ainda estava sua mulher. Ela permanecia dura em sua posição, como se fingisse notar que nada tinha acontecido.  
Com o céu clareando, ainda em tom vermelho escuro, ele apareceu. Alguns tremiam de frio, outros de medo. Ninguem parecia respirar. 

- Servos fieis... minha família... – sua voz era embreagada de temor e ódio – Mais uma vez nos unimos aqui e com um propósito um tanto... favorável... hoje teremos a ascenção de mais seis fiéis seguidores, que não esqueceram de seu Lord nem quando eu não tinha esperanças de volta. Isso me deixa realmente tocado...  
Ela apertou seus dedos com força. Não que estivesse nervosa, imagina! Mas a grandeza daquilo tudo era tão real e inesperado, que ela mal continha a anciedade. Sentiu ele se aproximando, examinando cada rosto indômito daquele círculo. Tocou-lhe a face e ela sentiu um frio imenso preenchê-la.

- Luna Pankiston, filha de Peter e Lorien... – disse com os olhos penetrado nos dela. A garota engoliu em seco – Sempre fiél à mim, como eu esperava... mais uma vez eu não errei. Você seguiu seu destino como eu predestinei e isso foi uma vitória perante todos os idiotas que se atreveram a se interpor à ele... merece mais que muitos nesse círculo, a minha marca. Você a quer?

- Mais que tudo, Mestre.

- Muito bem. O juízo lhe faz muito bem, Pankiston. A inteligência e astúcia lhe trouxeram muito o que comemorar, embora possam lhe trazer algo a temer... você tem medo disso?

- Nunca, Mestre.

- O medo é um dos piores sentimentos, minha fiél aliada. Ele só é vivido pelos medrosos, pelas pessoas incapazes de ver o melhor lado da situação. É vivido por aqueles que não acreditam na vitória, que eu creio não ser o seu caso.

- Não senhor. Acredito que seremos vencedores maiores do que somos, Mestre. – ela não demonstrou a anciedade e alegria que se formavam em seu peito.

- Não me resta nada mais, a não ser lhe oferecer o que eu posso dar. Poder, vitórias, salvação... mas você tem pleno saber do que mereço em troca.

- Sim, Mestre.

- Muito bem. – disse Voldemort puxando o braço dela até seu alcance. Arqueou-lhe as mangas e a borda da luva negra. Com um toque suave de seus longos e finos dedos ela estava ali. A marca que Luna tanto desejava. Fez mensão de tirar o braço quando uma dor terrível ultrapassou seu corpo, se detendo em seu peito e fazendo-a sentir-se enjoada. Como se fagulhas estivessem sendo lançadas dentro de si, ela sentiu seu corpo murchar e nascer de novo. Sentiu sua alma em cambalhotas e voltar ao estado normal... pura. Estava pura, enfim. Aumentando o ritmo da respiração, ela sentiu que ele a soltava e sua visão normal retornou. À sua frente, via-se Voldemort com um olhar satisfeito e voraz. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela confirmou com a cabeça. Estava feito. Era uma de suas fiéis Comensais da Morte e isso alegrava mais que nunca o coração dela.  
Ele andou pelo círculo novamente e parou em frente à uma pessoa, cujo os enormes cabelos louros platinados desciam pela frente do capuz. Luna sorriu pelo canto da boca ao ver quem era. Panin Malfoy estava radiante, pondo-se de pé firmemente. A garota a olhou e Luna acenou com a cabeça.

- Querida Panin Malfoy... – disse Voldemort tocando o queixo da menina – Fiel serva, assim como toda sua familia. Sempre soube que seria de minha inteira confiança, desde o dia que nasceu. Fora predestinada à meu poder por toda a vida e agora tomou sua decisão certa. Você realmente quer isso?

- Sim, Milord. – a garota disse num sussurro audível.

- Uma poça de poder e obsessão, misturado com energia e motivação sempre a fizera melhor que as outras. Panin, você também merece mais que nunca ser de meu fiel círculo. Desde pequena se mostrou inteiramente fiel à mim, de corpo e alma e isso me fascinou. Mas sabe o preço que isso pode custar?

- Sei, Milord.

- Sabe o quanto isso pode trazer coisas agradáveis e também desagradáveis, já que estamos juntos no mesmo destino. Qualquer coisa que acontecer à mim se refletirá em vocês e isso é digno de medo. Você sentiria medo?

- Não, Milord. Sei que posso fazer muito para que nada aconteça.

- Muito bom... então me resta dar-lhe o que sempre quis. – e encostou a mão em seu pulso, assim como tinha feito com Luna. Panin sentiu um arrepio interessante no seu ventre e logo depois explosões em seu corpo. Uma dor insuportável começou a tomar conta dela e com muito esforço conteve um grito. Sua respiração parecia ter estancado e ela sentia-se presa. Mas logo tudo voltou ao normal e ela olhou em seu braço, linda e reluzente, uma tatuagem negra.

- Obrigado, Milord...  
Ele não respondeu nada, mas saiu de perto dela com o olhar triunfante. Como se mais uma barreira tivesse sido vencida por ele. Como se mais um obstáculo estivesse sendo ultrapassado.

- Draco Malfoy... – ele disse ao parar diante de um rapaz metros depois de Panin, e logo defrente à Luna – você sempre foi meu servo mais esperado e agora vejo que nunca teve medo, como pensei. Se não fosse por seu nobre pai, creio que não estaria aqui hoje.

- Sei disso, Mestre. – disse Draco com uma voz arrastada que Luna e Panin logo reconheceram. As duas arquearam a sobrancelha ao ouvir novamente aquela voz quase esquecida. Faziam anos que não se viam.

- Sabe que terá que demonstrar mais sabedoria que nunca, nessa jornada, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei, Mestre.

- Todos que estão aqui merecem meu respeito, mas sabem que nunca terão mais poder que eu. E sabe por quê? Porque eu fui, sou e sempre serei o Lord das Trevas mais temido. Sou o único capaz de vencer a morte e a vida ao mesmo tempo e ainda sair vitorioso com toda desgraça que acontece. E muitos tem medo. Você por acaso não seria um deles?

- Nunca, Mestre.

- Isso é bom. Não preciso de mais medrosos em meu fiel círculo. Já não necessito mais disso, como antes. Porque sei que agora tenho quem suportar grandes dores e vitórias por mim. Sei que existem pessoas capazes de se sacrificar sua vida pelo seu mestre. Você é uma dessas pessoas?

- Com toda a certeza, Mestre.

- Bom, isso é bom. Você sempre me mostrou lealdade, mesmo sendo estúpido às vezes. Isso mostra a integridade da pessoa, Malfoy. E sei que, como seu pai, você quer ser um de nós.

- Sim, eu quero, Mestre.

- Então é o mínimo que posso fazer. – e fez o mesmo que com as outras duas. Draco sentiu-se arrepiado no primeiro instante, mas logo a dor lhe tomou a cabeça e ele conteve um grito de agitação. Seu cérebro parecia entupir e seus movimentos estavam sendo dificultados pela falta da respiração. Segundos depois ele voltara ao normal e sentiu o sangue pulsar novamente, assim como uma marca em seu pulso esquerdo. Sentiu-se muito agradecido.

- Delfus Bleedincutt... – disse Voldemort em sussurros alegres – Nunca esperei vê-lo aqui. Seu pai e sua mãe me foram muito úteis, durante toda sua vida. Mas não esperava o mesmo de você. Sempre com sede de mais poder, e ao mesmo tempo tão capaz de entender defeitos... isso não é uma qualidade muito boa, rapaz.

- Eu sei, meu Lord.

- Mas sempre se mostrou fiel aos seus pensamentos e isso interessa e muito nesse momento. Se sentir-se fiél ao que está fazendo, então eu não terei problemas futuros.

- Pode ter certeza que não lhe trarei problemas, Lord.

- Isso é muito bom. Pois sabes o que espero de meus comensais. Respeito, cumplicidade e proteção. Quero inteligência, superioridade e fome de morte. Sei que tens tudo isso. Mas também preciso de servos que não tenham medo de sofrer. Você tem medo de sofrer, Delfus?

- Não senhor, Lord.

- Tem medo de não ter futuro previsto?

- Nunca, Lord. Não tenho medo de nada.

- "timo, muito bom mesmo. Por mais que eu pense que causará muitos problemas pela falta de integridade, você me parece ser leal. Isso não é uma característica ruim, garoto, mas não é das melhores se for usada contra mim. Estando longe de mim o perigo cresce cada vez mais. Você quer realmente poder ter poder?

- Muito, Lord.

- Que assim seja feito. – Voldemort repetiu o mesmo. Com maior intensidade do que com os outros, esse apertou o pulso de Delfus com força. Não para que doesse mais, ao contrário. Para que a cicatriz se formasse tão fundo, que o garoto não pudesse esquecer nunca do que lhe acabara de ser predestinado. Uma dor imensa subiu logo à cabeça dele, e a vontade de desmaiar foi intensa. Mas como veio rápido, assim se foi, conseguindo manter-se de pé e ligeiramente trêmulo.  
Voldemort se adiantou logo ao próximo comensal. O dia estava quase nascendo e eles teriam que deixar o cemitério antes das seis da manhã. Não podiam perder tempo, nem deixarem ser vistos pelo coveiro.

- Blade Avery, é uma grande surpresa vê-lo aqui. – disse ao tocar no braço do rapaz – Esperava realmente que se acovardasse, mas vejo que foi mais esperto. Seu pai teria muito orgulho se estivesse vivo.

- Sei disso, Milord. – o garoto disse na atual voz divertida que Luna e Delfus se lembravam. Ambos tentaram não sorrir maliciosos, mas as lembranças foram maiores. Até Draco Malfoy arqueou o lábio numa tentativa de não sorrir.

- Sua família sempre me foi muito útil, durante muito tempo. Sempre foram fiéis e leais ao meu nome. Tiveram alguns problemas, mas nada muito caótico como pode ver. Espero de você o mesmo. O mesmo desempenho que teve durante sua mocidade eu espero no resto da sua vida. Uma pessoa poderosa se cria diante de desejos poderosos. Você possui grandes objetivos, Avery?

- Sim, Milord, possuo.

- Eu sei disso. É por esse motivo que está aqui hoje. Possui objetivo na vida. O mais lamentável é aquele sujeito que vive achando que pode morrer a qualquer hora. Um homem poderoso vive pensando que pode, a qualquer hora, superar a morte. Que pode vencê-la e não ao contrário. Isso só mostra a integração de espírito que existem na gente. Mostra não a coragem, mas a força de vontade, a força de grandeza. Você não tem medo de morrer, tem?

- Não, Milord. - Isso é muito bom, porque não preciso de homens corajosos, muito menos de covardes. Quero vencedores acima de tudo. Quero um sangue puro, raça indômita. Uma pessoa que esteja capaz de sofrer e comemorar por mim. Você seria um desses?

- Sim, eu seria sim, Milord.

- Seria capaz de enfrentar a vida e a morte pelas suas vontades e desejos, ultrapassando quem e o que for que estiver ao seu caminho?

- Com certeza, Milord.

- Isso prova muito de você, rapaz. Vejo no fundo de sua alma, algum resto de incerteza que agora foi banido. Você sente fome de poder. Quer mesmo poder?

- Sim, é o que mais quero, Milord.

- "tima resposta – disse Voldemort pegando o braço de Avery e logo o soltando. Mesmo assim, ele sentiu-se mal e tonto. Sua cabeça girava como se tivesse ingerido drogas, entorpecentes. Sentiu suas pernas cederem e sua respiração acelerar. Seu peito doía e uma explosão, como fogos de artifícios, faziam festa dentro de seu corpo.Logo tudo voltou ao normal e ele viu a brilhante marca em seu pulso. Uma cobra passava em torno de uma caveira muito bem desenhada.

O mesmo ritual se repetiu com Crabbe. Palavras sábias foram ditas e respostas estúpidas também. Goyle não estava ali, como todos imaginavam. Ele havia pego uma doença, meses atrás e falecera. Seus pais haviam morrido no passado, junto com todos os pais daqueles comensais. Poucos conseguiram fugir. A Familia de Luna, Delfus, Avery, Draco e Panin haviam sido massacrados em um ataque dos Aurores à Mansão Malfoy, certa noite em plena reunião. Voldemort lutou com o famoso menino que lhe prejudicara toda a vida, Harry Potter. Sem haver um vencedor e percebendo a sua futura perda, o Lord retornou ao encontro de outros comensais que não tinham ido à reunião. Somente esses restavam agora. E junto deles, antigos alunos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Garotos e garotas que presenciaram a morte de seus pais estavam ali, sedentos de vingança e ódio. Sedentos de lealdade ao seu Lord e com toda a certeza que aquela Marca da Morte era sua passagem para um futuro poderoso, como Comensal da Morte. Um futuro onde nenhuma raça se mistura, e todos mantêm-se puros e soberanos. Um futuro sem Harry Potter. 


	2. Reencontros

Assim que Voldemort deixou o cemitério, todos aparataram de volta para casa. Mas não Luna. Ela virou-se de costas e começou a andar por entre os túmulos e epitáfios. Gostava de lugares calmos como aquele. Se fosse para casa, provavelmente teria que fazer algo importante e não queria nada para se preocupar. Estar ali, com seu novo destino traçado, era melhor que qualquer coisa em sua vida. Sentou-se em um túmulo e puxou a manga do sobretudo. Uma caveira estava apagada, onde antes brilhara com intensidade. Agora era como uma tatuagem qualquer, imóvel e sem vida. Mas ela sabia que na hora em que fosse necessário, ela se arderia em verde esmeralda e a serpente voltaria a dançar pelas órbitas daquela caveira.  
  
-Pensando na vida, Pankiston? – perguntou uma voz em seu ouvido e a garota virou a mão para trás. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Draco Malfoy com a mão no rosto e um tanto rosado.  
  
-Quantas e quantas vezes eu pedi para que não fizesse isso! – ela brandiu se levantando e encarando o rapaz bonito à sua frente. Não podia negar mais. Draco Malfoy havia crescido nesses útlimos três anos de distância e tinha se tranformado num homem muito belo. Talvez fosse característica de sua familia, aqueles cabelos louros platinados e o rosto fino e pálido.  
  
-Fazem três anos, Luna. Acha realmente que eu ia lembrar de algo que você me pediu? – ele riu malicioso. Luna revirou os olhos e se aproximou, largando-se em um grande abraço. Depois se afastou, arrumando os cabelos negros, que voavam com o vento frio. Malfoy estava corado também por causa do tempo.  
  
-Realmente acho que não se lembra de muita coisa. É instinto dos imbecis. – e se virou sentando-se no túmulo de novo.  
  
-Que maravilhosa recepção. Porque eu deveria estar acostumado com isso? – ele sorriu se sentando ao lado dela. Reparou no rosto da garota que tanto implicara durante sua infância. Ela havia crescido muito. Estava branca, como sempre, embora parecesse mais doente. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais compridos e escorridos. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam olhando para seu pulso.  
  
-O que a gente sempre sonhou na infância aconteceu, Draco. Eu deveria sentir-me feliz?  
  
-Eu me sinto feliz. Por mais que minha cabeça ainda esteja rodando, meu mundo está feliz.  
  
-Foi melhor que eu imaginava...  
  
-Muito melhor.  
  
-Me sinto mais segura agora, sabe? Sei que posso fazer tudo o que quero.  
  
-Sempre fez o que quis, Luna. – e ela sorriu maliciosa, assim como ele – A diferença é que possui mais poder agora.  
  
-E o melhor, o poder de Magia Negra... – ela respirou fundo, como se aspirasse aquilo que dizia. Alguém se aproximou deles.  
  
-Posso interromper?  
  
-Bleedincutt! – disse Draco arqueando a sobrancelha – Tenho que dizer que estou admirado com a sua coragem... você era de que casa mesmo? Grifinória?  
  
-Parabéns pra você também, Malfoy. – disse Delfus pegando Luna pelas mãos e fazendo-a levantar e ficar diante dele – Bom rever você, Luna. É realmente satisfatório ver um rosto conhecido em anos! – e a abraçou.  
  
-Onde esteve todo esse tempo? Esperava te ver em algum lugar...  
  
-Fugindo, claro. Depois que recebi uma carta de minha mãe, dizendo sobre o ataque dos Aurores malditos à Mansão dos Malfoy eu não parei de fugir.  
  
-Malditos mesmo! – bufou Draco. – Como eles se atreveram a invadir minha casa?  
  
-Simples. Seu pai estava sendo procurado, assim como o nosso. Foi realmente um perigo aquela reunião na sua mansão. – Luna sentou-se novamente. Contorceu o rosto em sinal de confusão – Onde você estava nesse dia?  
  
-Na minha casa, comigo. – disse uma voz melosa de trás da lápide. Luna levantou-se com um certo susto e viu Panin sorrindo radiante, com os belos cabelos louros voando ao vento.  
  
-Isso, eu estava com ela... – disse Draco se adiantando e abraçando Panin. Luna e Delfus se olharam confusos.  
  
-Vocês também não haviam se visto ainda? – perguntou Delfus.  
  
-Não! Nossa fuga impossibilitou nosso encontro, não foi priminho?  
  
-Exatamente...  
  
-Luna, querida! – disse Panin abraçando a garota – Quanto tempo! Realmente eu esperava te ver aqui hoje, sabe. Precisamos nos juntar novamente e bolar planos como antigamente. Isso será mais útil aqui fora.  
  
-Sim, será fascinante! – disse Luna com um sorriso endiabrado no rosto.  
  
-E você, Bleedincutt! Não mudou nada... continua o mesmo rapaz misterioso que conheci. – disse o cumprimentando com aperto de mão. Foi quando Luna reparou que realmente, Delfus estava como sempre. Cabelos curtos, olhos azuis e brilhantes e um extremo mal humor.  
  
-Obrigado pelo elogio, Panin. – Delfus não sorriu. Os quatro se entreolharam.  
  
-Alguma notícia do Potter? – perguntou Draco quebrando o silêncio.  
  
-Sei o básico – disse Luna – ele agora joga Quadribol Internacional para o Time da Inglaterra... se casou com aquela... hmm... Weasley.  
  
-A pobretona? – perguntou Delfus rindo malicioso.  
  
-Ela merecia algo melhor. – Draco sentou ao lado de Luna, de frente para Delfus e Panin.  
  
-Como pode dizer algo assim? – perguntou a loura com as mãos na cintura – É uma Weasley!  
  
-Sim, eu sei. E ele é um Potter!  
  
-Se merecem. – disse Luna.  
  
-Só acho que ela é bonita demais para um magrelo ossudo que nem ele.  
  
-Você não pode falar nada, Malfoy. – disse uma voz animada do lado dele. Avery estava sem a roupa preta e sorria abertamente. Usava um casaco de lã vinho, com calças cinzas e o cabelo extremamente penteado.  
  
-Blade! – exclamou Delfus apertando a mão do amigo – Quanto tempo!  
  
-Pois é, muito tempo! – o garoto apertou a mão de todos, menos a de Panin, a quem ele deu um beijo leve na bochecha – Do que falavam? Mal do Potter?  
  
-Passamos dessa fase – disse Delfus.  
  
-Se bem que seria um prazer relembrar o quanto aquele moleque é defeituoso. – Luna arqueou a sobrancelha em divertimento. Panin sorriu de leve.  
  
-Podemos deixar isso para outra hora, não? Quem sabe na minha casa hoje à noite? Um jantar de Comensais da Morte!  
  
-Nossa, como é bom ouvir isso... – exclamou Avery, estupefado.  
  
-Três anos é muita coisa. Temos muito o que conversar. – disse Draco – Hoje temos vinte anos e somos quase adultos.  
  
-Comensal da Morte... – repetiu Luna olhando para sua marca novamente – Maravilhoso, não?  
  
-Com certeza... – Panin fez o mesmo – Quase uma vida inteira à espera disso.  
  
-Nunca tinha visto o Milord assim, tão de perto. – disse Blade – Ele não ia à minha casa, como na de vocês.  
  
-Mas as ocasiões são completamente diferentes, Avery – disse Luna – Ele ia nas mansões falar com nossos pais... e agora, o vimos se direcionando à gente.  
  
-Olha, o fascínio está ótimo, mas creio que precisamos ir. Eu não comi nada desde que me levantei. – disse Draco com certo mal humor.  
  
-Como queiram. – disse Luna levantando e puxando seu sobretudo para perto do corpo – Até de noite. Não tranque a lareira, Panin. Se acaso der algo errado eu vou de flú.  
  
-Tudo bem, Luna, até de noite! – disse Panin e Luna desapareceu – Péssima tarde para vocês! – e desaparatou também.  
  
-Bom, resta-me ir. – disse Delfus – Tenha um péssimo dia, Malfoy. Até de noite, Blade. – e sumiu de vista.  
  
-O que esse rapaz tem na cabeça, Avery? – perguntou Draco arqueando a sobrancelha – Ele faz questão de esnobar que não gosta de mim. Como se eu quisesse e me importasse com isso! – e desaparatou também. Blade olhou à sua volta e sorriu.  
  
-E quem gosta de você, Malfoy? Quem gosta dele? – e saiu andando para fora do cemitério – Somos todos lagos de falsidade. Espero que isso mude algum dia. – e acenou para o coveiro saindo do local a pé.


	3. Decisão Trágica

Blade andava devagar para fora do território do cemitério. Não iria aparatar, pois não estava indo para casa. Muito menos para um lugar onde podiam vê-lo desaparatando. Havia marcado com ela na sorveteria próxima ao parque da pequena cidade de Little Hangleton, lugar trouxa onde Voldemort havia nascido.  
Ele logo a viu ao longe. Respirou fundo e puxou a manga do casaco, escondendo mais sua tatuagem. Sabia que tinha feito algo que ela não gostaria. Mas esse era o destino que tinha escolhido e não o mudaria por ningém.

- Está atrasado. – disse Celi quando Blade sentou ao seu lado. A sorveteria estava vazia, pois tinha acabado de abrir. Não passava das sete da manhã e ela realmente não entendia porque ele havia marcado tão cedo.

- Desculpe, eu estava ocupado...

- Com o quê? – ela comia um sorvete muito grande e o olhava simpaticamente.

- Encontrei Luna e Delfus hoje...

- Onde? – ela quase se levantou – Blade, sabe que eles são procurados pelos Aurores e...

- Celi, por favor! Já conversamos sobre isso! – ele se indignou – São meus amigos! Eu não vou simplesmente dizer onde estão para você, que com certeza irá correndo pro Potter!

- Blade, se você confiasse em mim...

- Você é uma Auror.

- Isso explica muito, não? – ela voltou a comer o sorvete.

- O que tem feito? Ainda na Academia de Aurores?

- Não posso te falar muita coisa, meu amor. O trabalho é completamente sigiloso. – ela o olhou com ternura.

- É, eu sei disso... – ele provou o sorvete dela – Isso me entriga muito. Você poderia simplesmente largar tudo e...

- Não! Não farei isso e você sabe o porque. Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear é despresível e escreva o que estou te dizendo... eu ainda vou ajudar a matá-lo.

- Não mesmo! Por que tudo isso? Não vale a pena dar sua vida nisso...

- Você me disse uma vez que tudo na vida vale a pena, se você tiver pretensão ao que faz. Eu sei o que quero.

- Querida, já sofremos tanto com tudo isso. Vale a pena se envolver? Sabe o quanto aqueles Comensais são fortes e poderosos! Pode acontecer algo a você e...

- Fortes? Ah, não foram eles que morreram nas mão de... – ela disse e de repente lhe veio à cabeça que ele não precisava ouvir mais daquilo.

- Eu não me importo mais que falem disso. Irei vingar a morte deles e ninguem poderá me impedir.

- Você não...

- Celi, você confia em mim? – ele perguntou segurando a mão da garota. Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Blade, o que você fez? – ela arfou – Você tinha me prometido que...

- Promessas são apenas palavras, meu amor. A vida é um fato. Eu não posso simplesmente deixar a vida ser levada por palavras.

- Diga que não fez isso... – e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Blade se sentiu um tanto comovido, mas não tanto quanto esperava. Ele estava preparado.

- Você confia em mim?

- Por favor... – ela começou a chorar e o abraçou. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu seu enebriante cheiro mais uma vez. Sabia que poderia ser a última.

- Você odeia tanto os Comensais, quanto eu os Aurores. Não pode dizer para que eu não faça algo que você fez...

- Ora, Blade eu... você nunca se importou! – ela debulhava-se em lágrimas. De repente empurrou-o para longe e secou o rosto – Sabe o que eu penso disso.

- Sei muito bem. E não queria que fosse assim.

- Volte para seus amigos, sua família... volte para seu Lord! – ela gritou se levantando – Mas sabe que terá volta, Avery! Vocês todos ainda sofrerão nas minhas mãos! – e saiu da sorveteria correndo. Blade terminou de tomar seu sorvete vagarosamente e pagou, indo embora. Sabia que isso iria acontecer. Celi continuava tola, desde Hogwarts. Não é atoa que ela entrara na Lufa-Lufa, pois não tinha noção do perigo que corria. Era uma Auror e ele um Comensal. Seus destinos estavam traçados por linhas e mãos diferentes.  
  
Celi saiu correndo da sorveteria. Não sabia se sentia raiva, tristeza, ódio... ele havia mentido para ela! A todo momento ele pensava em se tranformar num horrendo Comensal e sempre dizia que não faria nunca por ela! Quem ele pensa que é?

- Kuller? – perguntou uma voz ao lado de um chafariz na praça principal.

- Dóri! – era sua amiga de infância. Perks era da Lufa-Lufa também e as duas sempre se deram muito bem. Celi correu para dar um abraço nela.

- Menina, quanto tempo! O que tem feito? Vamos para minha casa, tomamos um chá e então pode me contar tudo, porque você está com uma cara horrível!  
A casa de Dóri era muito confortável. Os móveis todos clarinhos, como se ela gostasse de se sentir nas nuvens. E Celi sabia que ela gostava. A menina vivia perdida em pensamentos e não era muito fácil manter uma conversa.

- Então, ele me aparece hoje e... ele...

- Ele? O que aquele idiota do Avery fez?

- Ele é um Comensal, Dóri. – disse Celi se debulhando em lágrimas novamente.

- Um... Comensal? Assim, de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- É, claro...

- Mas ele não tinha dito que...

- Dóri! Eu te contei e... ah, esquece! – e a garota levantou a sobrancelha em sinal de desentendimento – Ele é um maldito Comensal da Morte e eu não costumo me dar bem com eles...

- Você é uma Auror, tinha me dito?

- Sim, eu sou. Terminei a Academia faz alguns meses.

- Já teve algum trabalho especial? – Dóri parecia estupefada com aquilo tudo.

- Não, ainda não tivemos muito o que fazer. Mas parece-me que Potter pode voltar para nosso lado!

- Por quê? Ele não é Auror? – e Celi bufou mais uma vez.

- Eu te disse que não. Ele joga Quadribol.

- É verdade! Vi a foto dele no Profeta!

- Mas se houver mesmo os planos decididos pela Granger, precisaremos dele.

- Aquela dentuça está no comando? Ora, o que vocês farão? Lerão livros? – perguntou Dóri torcendo o nariz. Nunca gostara de Hermione Granger por causa de um certo ruivo que ela namorava.

- Perks! – brandiu Celi – O Rony ama a Hermione! Ela não tem culpa disso...

- Lógico que tem. Se não fosse tão metida e não ficasse se jogando em cima dele, talvez ele pudesse ter tido a chance de olhar pro lado...

- Você não tem concerto, amiga. – riu-se Celi.

- Ah, eu teria! Se o Rony quizesse eu teria...  
  
Ao sair da casa de Dóri, Celi aparatou para a sede da Academia de Aurores. Uma pequena reunião entre os chefes de comando dos grupos estava sendo feita e alguns Aurores seguiriam uma missão. Ela não queria arrumar nenhuma confusão enquanto estivesse com a dor no peito por causa de Blade. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensar que Voldemort roubou sua mãe e seu namorado a fazia sentir um imenso ódio, e uma vontade de matá-lo sozinha, e com os próprios punhos.

- Kuller, é você?

- Elizabeth Hopkings! – gritou Celi ao encontrar uma amiga de quarto da Academia. Era uma mulher muito esbelta e diferente das outras. Além disso, era esforçada em tudo o que fazia, apesar de ter sido uma Grifinória.

- Você esteve sumida! – disse Betty – Por que está com essa cara? Andou chorando?

- Encontrei uma amiga... – ela se matou por ter que omitir. Não estava acostumada a isso – e me emocionei.

- Isso é bom...

- Então, o que faz aqui? – perguntou tentando mudar o assunto.

- Me convidaram para ajudar Hermione na organização do grupo. Sabe de uma coisa? Me parece que Harry virá!

- Harry Potter? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás delas. Um homem alto, corpudo e vestido estranhamente como trouxa estava parado diante da porta – Vocês estão falando dele?

- Sim, quem é você?

- Me chamo Igor Jeremy. Eu fiz Academia de Aurores na Bulgária e me mandaram para essa sede procurar hm... – ele disse lendo atentamente um papel que tinha em mãos – Hermiôni-ni.

- Quem? – perguntaram as duas.

- Sou eu, por favor Jeremy, me siga. – disse Hermione aparecendo perto deles e sorrindo muito corada – Um amigo me chamava assim. Vitor Krum, ele nunca aprendeu meu nome direito.

- Ah... – riu Celi. Então era verdade que Hermione Granger havia tido um... caso com Vitor Krum, o antigo Campeão de Dumrstrang?

- Mas por favor, Igor, me siga. Se você for o enviado dele, claro...

- Sim, sou eu. Até mais ver. – e saíram do hall de entrada se dirigindo à uma saleta.

Algumas horas depois, eles tiveram um parecer. Teriam uma reunião maior em Godric's Hollow e dessa vez, talvez, Harry Potter participaria. Precisavam revisar e rever conceitos das Ordens Mágicas e estavam começando a recrutar Aurores interessados à uma batalha a qualquer momento.

- Espero te ver nessa reunião, Celi. – disse Betty terminando de preencher sua ficha e a entregando para uma mulher gorda que estava sentada em uma mesa pequena. Celi estava com a sua na mão mas hesitou por um instante. Não seria sensato entrar em batalha agora, inclusive porque sabia que Avery estaria lá. Mas era o certo a se fazer. Não poderia cruzar os braços pro resto da vida, e viver como uma idiota.

- Nos veremos sim... nem que seja pela última vez. – ela murmurrou e assinou os papéis.


	4. Jantar de Comensais

**Cap. 4 – O Jantar de Comensais**  
  
Luna logo que chegou em casa foi tomar um banho. Não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo, se era emoção ou não, tristeza ou não... tudo girava em sua cabeça. A Marca da Morte estava estampada em seu braço, fazendo Luna se sentir cada vez mais poderosa. A água caía sob seus longos cabelos negros, fazendo a garota fechar os olhos em pensamentos. Havia uma linha negra para ser traçada em sua vida. E ela estava pronta para fazê-la.  
Colocou alguma roupa e decidiu comer alguma coisa. Quando pequena ela tinha um certo receio em comer muito, mas descobriu que isso não a fazia engordar. Rindo do que acabara de lembrar, ela chamou pelo elfo doméstico, que logo providenciou tudo.  
  
Sentada em sua cama, horas mais tarde, Luna pensava na vida. Desde que saíra de Hogwarts vivia se escondendo, perseguida por alguns Aurores que sabiam de sua "escolha". Alguns aurores que atendiam pelo nome de Granger e Weasley e que viviam atormentando-a por onde passava. Ah, como ela odiava ser incomodada por sangue-ruins e pobretões... sentia um ódio profundo por eles. Sempre tão certinhos, animados, felizes... como se o mundo fosse vermelho e amarelo e ainda por cima... bonito. Sempre tão atrevidos e inconseqüentes... ela odiava pessoas que agiam antes de pensar. Um insulto à inteligência e um pulo para o ridículo. O mesmo para os Lufa- Lufas... atrevidos até a alma. Leais? Não, ela tinha experiências próprias com eles para saber que não eram tão leais assim.  
  
_Flashback_

- Sai daqui, garota! – gritou Luna quando viu Celi Kuller entrando pela sala.

- Não, eu quero falar com vocês!

- Não temos nada para falar com você! Viu o que fez, sua idiota? - gritou Delfus fazendo os olhos dela marejarem.

- O que vocês fizeram? – ela quase chorou – Vocês traíram minha confiança!

- Sua o quê? Ah, por favor! – brandiu Draco rindo desagradavelmente – Você não achou que... ela achou que... – e gargalhou. Luna sorriu maliciosa e rebolou até onde a garota estava.

- Olha aqui... o que você e sua amiguinha Dóri pensam ou deixam de pensar, não faz diferença para nós... agora, tire essa sua carinha de anjo e o corpinho de demônio daqui dessa sala, ok?! – e a garota deu um tapa estalado no rosto de Luna.

- Kuller... – Delfus gritou pegando a Lufa-lufa pelo braço com força, enquanto Luna recuperava o fôlego. Olhou Celi com cara de assassina.

- Nunca mais repita algo tolo na vida, garota. Ou você pode se dar mal. – disse calmamente e seguiu para perto de Draco. O garoto olhou-a assustado, mas com um aceno de cabeça disse à ele que estava bem. Mas seu rosto estava vermelho.

- O que você fez não tem perdão... – começou Delfus.

- Vocês estavam nos usando! – gritou Celi deixando-se chorar - O tempo todo estavam fingindo!

- E o que você fez? Agiu como uma besta e correu pro Potter... eu devia matar você agora... – disse Draco e Luna interviu com a mão a passagem do garoto.

- Não seremos tolos como ela...

- Você tem noção do que fez, não? – gritou Delfus ainda a segurando com força – Jogou todo um plano por água abaixo! Sujou nosso nome! Sujou o nome do nosso Mestre!

- Acalme-se, Delfus... – disse Avery entrando na sala naquela hora. Recebeu um olhar de desespero de Celi – O que estão fazendo?

- Matando essa Lufa-Lufa... – riu Draco.

- Não brinquem com isso! – o garoto brandiu nervoso – Soltem ela...

- Como você pode me pedir isso? Ela estragou nossos planos, nossa reputação...

- Delfus, solte-a...

- Mas Luna...

- Solte a garota.

- Droga! – brandiu Delfus soltando Celi. A menina ainda chorou um pouco sobre os olhares mortais deles.

- O que vocês fizeram terá volta!

- Cala a boca! Você nem sabe do que está falando! – gritou Luna já nervosa com tudo aquilo.

- Calar a boca? Um dia vocês me mandam ficar amiga do Neville para... ajudá-lo... como eu fui idiota! Vocês nunca quiseram ajudar ele...

- Não disse que era idiota? – Draco riu.

- Vocês... usaram a gente em mais um desses planos malignos! Eu odeio vocês! Odeio! – Celi começava a gritar.

- Coitada... – Luna zombou – tsc tsc...

- Não usamos ninguém... vocês deixaram ser usadas. – disse Delfus se sentando em uma mesa, em frente a Draco.

- Vocês terão o troco... ah se terão! Ninguém vai sair ileso dessa! – gritou a garota correndo para fora da sala. Todos se olharam e deram ombros.

_Fim do Flashback_  
  
Luna se perdeu em pensamentos e não viu o tempo passar. Logo escureceu e ela trocou de roupa, para o grande jantar na casa de Panin Malfoy. Um sobretudo, por cima de um vestido negro e comprido.  
Quando achou que estava ficando tarde e, com um certo medo de Panin ter apagado a lareira, Luna pegou o pó-de-flú e se dirigiu à sala de estar. Sua mansão estava vazia agora, e parecia um tanto morta. Mas ela não se importava com isso, não mesmo. Era até melhor, ninguém ficaria enchendo sua paciência...  
  
- Luna? – perguntou Panin correndo para a sala, de onde a garota saia da lareira.

- Não foi difícil encontrar... você acha que estamos seguros?

- Claro que sim. É a minha casa, nenhum Auror tem permissão para pôr os pés a metros que seja daqui! Fora que temos salas com feitiços, sabe?! De família... relaxe alguma vez, Luna...

- Acabou de pedir para que Voldemort beije o Potter... – riu Draco chegando na sala também – A Luna relaxar?

- Não enche, Draco.

- Está nervosa? – ele chegou perto dela e tirou seu sobretudo, colocando-o em um cabide.

- Não. Onde estão todos?

- Todos? Delfus ainda não chegou... nem Avery.

- Ah! Quer dizer que vou ficar aqui sozinha com vocês dois? – Luna sorriu maliciosa – Não mesmo!

- Ora, o que tem demais, sua garotinha mimada! – Draco riu.

- Mimado é um garotinho que vive na casa da prima, porque não consegue mais mulher...

- Nossa, Luna. Você pegou pesado hein?! – ele riu.

- Me diz que é mentira!

- Cala a boca... – gritou Draco e Panin sorriu.

- Ora, vamos para a sala de estar. Pelo menos podemos brigar sentados!

- Então, porque está tão irritada? – a loira perguntou, depois de acomodar as "visitas".

- Não estou irritada...

- Luna, não somos cegos! Apesar de você ter sempre essa cara de morta- viva, hoje você parece uma morta-viva irritada.

- Nossa, Draco... você está bom pra piadinhas hoje! – Luna rangeu os dentes – O caso é, não estou irritada. Apenas me lembrei de coisas...

- Coisas?

- Você não estava Panin, mas me lembrei do dia em que travamos aquela briga com a Kuller.

- A Lufa-Lufa?

- Ela mesma.

- Eu poderia matar aquela garota com as minhas próprias mãos! – Draco disse entre dentes.

- Poderíamos não, vamos matar. – Luna concluiu.

- Ela que estragou o plano de vocês, não? – Panin perguntou – Nossa, eu nem sei o que eu faria...

- O pior de tudo, quem ficou com a péssima reputação fomos nós!

- Luna, isso é relevante! O pior foi ela desmascarar os planos do Lord assim... na cara do Potter e do Dumbledore... – Draco dizia torcendo as mãos. Com um pequeno barulho, Delfus e Avery aparataram ao lado deles.

- Péssima noite a todos. – disse Delfus.

- O que seja... – Luna sacudiu a mão, como quem diz "tanto faz".

- Hoje deveria ser um dia de comemorações, mas vejo que nossa pequena Comensal está de mau humor...

- Não estou de mau humor, Avery! – brandiu Luna – Porra, dá pra parar de falar isso!

- Não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Muito bem... – Panin se levantou – Vamos para a sala de jantar! Os elfos já estão com tudo preparado! – e os acompanhou até uma imensa sala, com uma mesa muito bela e cheia de pratos diferentes.

Começaram a comer, ainda sem muito espírito para conversas decentes. Luna olhava a todos com sua habitual cara de assassina, enquanto Panin se deliciava com as guloseimas da mesa. Draco estava meio perdido em pensamentos e Blade e Delfus discutiam o último jogo de quadribol. 

- Não queria mais torcer para a Inglaterra – disse Blade servindo-se de suco – Toda vez que vencemos algum jogo, é culpa do idiota do Potter...

- É por isso que torço pela Bulgária... eles sim, sabem o que é um jogo decente! – brandiu Delfus.

- Ora, o decente de vocês é matar o próximo, arrebentar com a cara do inimigo e depois lançar um balaço em sua cova? – perguntou Luna – Deixem de idiotices e parem de falar de quadribol...

- Realmente eu concordo com a Luna. Temos tanto o que falar... – pensou Panin em voz alta – Como vocês acham que será nossa primeira missão?

- Espero ter que matar muito... – Draco sussurrou fazendo Blade dar uma risada.

- Ora, Malfoy! Sempre teremos esse gosto!

- Eu espero, Avery...

- Ainda não sabemos de muita coisa – continuou Panin – nem ao menos o líder da missão!

Em minutos que conversavam, a lareira rangeu. Todos olharam de uma vez e viram pairando entre as chamas, o rosto de um rapaz muito bonito e jovem. Ele tinha uma expressão divertida e uma aparência meio cansada. 

- Dylan? – gritou Panin levantando da mesa e ficando de frente para a lareira – O que faz aqui?

- Adorável Panin! – ele disse num sorriso esquisito – Vim comunicar algumas coisas, mas... vejo que tem visitas!

- Sim, são todos Comensais...

- Isso é bom... olá Malfoy!

- Boa noite, Banfield. – respondeu Draco mau-humorado.

- O que está havendo? Um jantar especial, sem a minha presença?

- Na verdade é uma comemoração pela nossa ascensão! – a garota disse em um sorriso maléfico.

- Ora, é verdade! Conte-me como foi! Preciso saber. O Mestre não me deixou sair da Irlanda agora... estamos com alguns problemas com Aurores intrometidos. Sabe como é, eles se metem em tudo o que acham que sabem!

- Espero que tudo se resolva.

- Irá sim... eu e Angel estamos tentando nos livrar de um casal de Aurores que pensam que enganam a gente! Ah, como são estúpidos... – ele bufou.

- Vejo que você e McFadden estão se dando bem...

- Bem? Não, não... nossa relação não é nada _boa_, se me entende...

- Sinto muito por isso, mas você sempre faz por onde, Dylan!

- Por onde? É minha culpa ter sido prometido a ela? Ora, não suporto garotas gananciosas e que acham que são o centro das atenções!

- Embora ela sempre seja... – Draco zombou em um sussurro. Dylan fingiu não ter ouvido.

- Mas não vim falar muito de minha vida! – ele sorriu com gosto – Provavelmente estarei com vocês na próxima missão.

- Você sabe o que faremos?

- Não exatamente, Panin. Mas tenho idéia. Por enquanto, se contentem em matar todos os sangues-ruins que se puserem em seu caminho!

- Isso não será problema... – sussurrou Luna. Dylan olhou para ela.

- Quem é?

- Ah... – Panin percebeu que estava sendo meio rude, mas não ligou para isso – Essa é Luna Pankiston, aquele Delfus Bleedincutt e o Blade Avery...

- Pankiston... já ouvi muito esse nome! E você também não me é estranha... – ele ficou confuso.

- Não lhe sou estranha. Eu já te conheço. – ela afirmou sem expressão. Dylan sorriu.

- Claro, como me esqueci? Eu coloquei fogo uma vez nas suas vestes, não? Quando éramos pequenos? – ele gargalhou. Luna arqueou uma sobrancelha, como Panin.

- Vocês se conheciam?

- Não me lembrava dela, mas esse jeito mal-humorado é inesquecível! – ele sorriu mais ainda - Hey, Luna! Como vai a sua serpente de estimação?

- Morreu.

- Céus... – ele fez cara de entediado e logo sorriu de novo – Bem, espero que aja com Voldemort do mesmo jeito que agia com seu pai...

- Sim, eu terei muito respeito.

- Não quis dizer sobre isso, Luna – ele ficou sério – Todos sabemos que você não recebe ordens...

- O que você está insinuando? – ela vociferou.

- Nada. – ele virou-se para Panin – Espero nos vermos o mais rápido possível. Preciso apresentar a Angel para vocês todos. Ela fica insuportável quando está sozinha em casa!

- Péssimas noites, Dylan. – disse Panin ao ver o rosto do homem se dissipar na lareira. Virou-se para os convidados – Luna, não sabia desse feito. Você conhecia Dylan de onde?

- Nossos pais eram amigos, eu acho... já fui na casa dele na Irlanda. Ele é insuportável. – Luna bufou – Espero realmente que ele nunca traga essa Angel para perto da gente. Se ele é esquisito e diz que não gosta do jeito dela... ela não deve ser muito boa das idéias!

* * *

**Nota**: Quero agradecer à Emília pela betagem da fic!!! Logo lhe entrego a segunda parte!


	5. Igor Jeremy

**Cap. 5 – Igor Jeremy  
**  
Igor entrou na saleta com Hermione, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares curiosos das duas mulheres na sala de entrada do comitê. Celi e Betty não tinham entendido muito bem a presença daquele homem na cede de reuniões dos Aurores, e muito menos a história de Vitor Krum. Mas isso não as interessava.

- Por favor, sente-se! – disse Hermione fazendo o mesmo e ficando de frente para o homem. Ela sorriu – Então, é o enviado de Krum?

- Sim, vim fazer o que ele mandou. Trouxe notícias.

- Boas, espero...

- Nem todas, Hermiôni-ni...

- É Hermione! Somente Hermione! – ela bufou.

- Desculpe-me. Krum parece conhecê-la muito bem, mas nunca pronunciou seu nome corretamente. – ele disse sem parecer envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, eu cansei de tentar fazê-lo aprender! – ela sorriu – Mas, vamos às notícias?

- Claro. – ele falou pensativo – A situação na Bulgária não está nada boa. Alguns Aurores foram mortos em um ataque, que não foi nada amistoso!

- Ficamos sabendo disso! Céus, é muita crueldade e falta de caráter! – ela vociferou parecendo desapontada.

- Pode ser. Mas o número de candidatos para a Academia diminuiu muito. Não sabemos se poderemos levar seu plano adiante.

- Como? O que Vitor disse sobre isso? – ela se espantou. Igor pareceu gostar disso.

- Disse que era muito peso para a pouca leva de Aurores no país. Os Comensais estão ficando fracos, é verdade. Mas nem por isso as pessoas ficaram corajosas, a ponto de entrarem para a Academia.

- Isso é lamentável! Teremos que pedir reforços?

- Não tenho certeza. Creio que Vitor não quer mais esse plano.

- Não pode estar falando sério! Estamos todos nisso! O que há de errado? – ela se exaltou.

- Ele não está indo muito bem, Hermione. Vitor adoeceu e parece-me muito cansado de tudo. A vida de Auror não é algo muito fácil, é? Pois então, ele não me parece disposto a entrar em uma grande guerra.

- Jeremy, estamos no meio da guerra! – ela gritou – Voldemort ressurgiu e mais uma vez as pessoas estão fechando os olhos para isso! Será que é difícil acreditar que ele voltou?

- Não. O acaso na Mansão Malfoy, há um ano foi prova disso...

- Então, o que Vitor quer? Que eu simplesmente abandone o plano? Que chame Harry e eu mesma vou com ele e punhos enfrentar Voldemort? Porque saiba, se eu tiver que fazer isso, eu faço!

- Não será preciso, Hermione. Podemos conversar...

- Conversar? Montes de pessoas estão morrendo e todos pensam em conversar? Épocas de diplomacia acabaram! Teremos que apelar para a guerra!

- Por favor, senhorita Granger! – ele também se exaltou – o que menos precisamos nesse momento é de uma guerra, é difícil entender? Todos estão com medo! _Medo_! Estão temerosos em deixar seus lares de lado, para uma profissão que ficou tão... perigosa!

- Porque ninguém está sendo capaz de se defender!

- Mesmo assim! Precisamos de algo maior!

- O que sugere? – ela tentou manter a calma.

- Eu? Quem sou eu para sugerir algo? Krum quer falar com a senhorita. Ele me pareceu um tanto preocupado com as tropas Inglesas e Irlandesas também. Parece ter algum plano realmente bom.

- Eu espero. Avise-o que eu irei encontrá-lo. Marque a data, hora... tudo! Mas eu não posso cruzar os braços! Daqui alguns meses teremos uma reunião com Harry Potter e quero estar com todos os planos pautados e desenvolvidos. Fará isso, Jeremy?

- Sim, eu o avisarei. Tomarei todos os cuidados para que a senhorita e Krum terminem logo com isso.

- Obrigado. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – ele disse se levantando – Vocês têm alguma noção dos planos de Voldemort?

- _Dele_? – ela pensou. Não ouvia muitos falando seu nome – Não. Tentamos implantar espiões, mas isso não deu certo. – ela respirou fundo – Está saindo mais difícil que a encomenda, Igor.

- Veremos então... – e ele se despediu saindo da sala e deixando para trás uma mulher confusa.


	6. Um Pouco de Diversão

**Cap. 6 – Um pouco de diversão**  
  
Luna levantou-se rapidamente, mas ainda com sono. O jantar havia se estendido a altas horas da noite e isso prejudicou seu sono. Mas ela não queria se importar com isso. Iria com Delfus até o Beco Diagonal, pela primeira vez em público e estava louca para ver a reação das pessoas que os conheciam. Torcia para encontrar algum Auror desprotegido...  
Horas depois, os dois andavam silenciosamente pelas ruas de Londres. Torciam o nariz a cada vez que um trouxa passava por eles.

- Por mim eu liquidava todos... de uma vez. – Luna murmurrava. Sua varinha estava escondida nas vestes, pois teria que ser discreta. Sem nenhuma morte precipitada. Eram ordens do Lord.

- Porque simplesmente não fazemos isso? – Delfus bufou colocando a mão no bolso e sentindo sua varinha. Sua mão formigava por poder tirá-la e usar em qualquer um que passava. Estava ancioso para voltar a seus "trabalhos". Fazia anos que se escondiam e nesse tempo, viviam sob inteira discreção. Nada de matanças, torturas... estava ficando um tédio.

- Ordens... – ela bufou com raiva. Odiava seguir ordens, regras... qualquer coisa não criada por ela mesma. Delfus a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, como se pensasse como ela.

- O Lord não nos segue por onde vamos... podemos nos divertir um pouco. – ele disse divertido. Luna o olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Podemos sim... quem sabe...

Chegando ao Caldeirão Furado, foram perfurados por olhares curiosos e desconfiados. Sentaram em uma mesa, pois não haviam tomado café da manhã, tamanha era a pressa de sair de casa. Logo um homem se aproximou. Eles repararam que não tinha alguns dentes e que piscava o olho sem parar na direção da mesa onde estavam. Ele parecia incomodado com a presença deles ali.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou o desdentado com um tom de desconfiança.

- Tem algo de... _decente_? – Luna arriscou torcendo o nariz para as outras mesas, onde pessoas comiam algo gosmento e verde. Delfus fez o mesmo.

- O que a... senhorita chama de _decente_? – o homem pareceu ofendido.

- Comida, por exemplo.

- Temos comida.

- "timo. Não quero gosmas, e sim, comida! – ela repetiu como se ele não tivesse ouvido. Outros a sua volta olharam. Delfus bufou.

- Traga qualquer coisa! – e quando o homem se foi virou para Luna – O que quer? Caviar e vinho?

- Não quero essa merda que eles comem... é nojento!

- Você nem sabe o que é... fica na sua, que todos estão olhando!

- E eu com isso? Que olhem...

- Luna, não estão simplesmente _olhando_... – ele falou calmamente para a garota, que o olhou com uma expressão assassina.

- Jura? Que olhem, falem, comam, morram... – ela sussurrou e Delfus balançou a cabeça. Céus! O que custava ela ouvi-lo um pouco?

Minutos depois o homem voltou com uma bandeja em mãos. Luna estava certa, a comida era nojenta. A carne cheirava mal e os bolinhos estavam duros. A mulher olhou para Delfus, implorando para que fossem logo embora. Preferia morrer de fome a colocar algo como aquilo na boca. E como sempre, Delfus não pôde discordar com ela. Novamente ela estava certa...  
Já na entrada do Beco Diagonal, e sendo fuzilados por olhares incomodados dos hóspedes do Caldeirão, eles avistaram multidões andando de um lado ao outro. Luna sorriu pela primeira vez em séculos, Delfus poderia chutar. Ele também não conteve um leve levantamento dos lábios, tamanha a vontade de andar entre pessoas.

- "timo... estamos cercados por Aurores e trouxas... – Luna disse quando passaram definitivamente pela parede que separava os locais mágicos. Muitas pessoas olharam para eles assustados e confusos. Eram os únicos a usar sobretudos negros e compridos e luvas em pleno calor inglês. Claro, outros bruxos estavam de chapéus engraçados e roupas coloridas, mas nada chamava tanto atenção quando dois jovens vestidos macabramente. Eles se olharam e deram ombros, seguindo para a Floreios e Borrões. Luna não gostava muito de ler coisas inúteis, mas Delfus amava livros de Tranfiguração.

- Mantenha-se calma e ninguém nos repara. – ele sussurrou falsamente para ela. A garota forçou uma risada.

- Tá legal... se eu me manter calma e sorridente aí é que todos vão olhar... – ela disse recebendo olhares confusos pelo sorriso inadequado. Logo fechou a cara novamente. Passavam por um grupo de bruxos e bruxas adolescentes, que deviam estar em seu quinto ano de Hogwarts. Usavam roupas engraçadas e pareciam muito felizes.

- O Harry Potter? – um disse em alto bom tom. Luna e Delfus o olharam, fingindo ver a vitrine de uma loja.

- Meu irmão disse que ele volta para a Inglaterra nesse verão. – sorriu um garotinho. Luna apertou os olhos – Mas não posso falar mais nada. É segredo.

- E você saberia, Jonh? – zombou um loiro.

- Claro! Meu irmão me conta tudo! Desde seu primeiro dia na Academia de Aurores até a próxima missão deles!

Luna cutucou Delfus e eles viram os garotos entrando na loja de quadribol do outro lado da rua. Ela sorriu maliciosa e o puxou pelo braço até a tal loja.

- Luna, o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Não seja burro, Delfus! É nossa chance de nos divertir! Finja ser... bom.

- Bom?

- É... vai ver. – e Luna o carregou para dentro da loja. O garoto olhava atentamente um livro de quadribol longe dos outros, que namoravam uma vassoura nova. Ela se aproximou dele e esbarrou, fazendo com que o livro que estava lendo caísse no chão.

- Me desculpe!

- Não foi nada. – ele falou envergonhado e Luna sorriu maliciosa. O garoto retribuiu. Delfus quase riu da cena "amigável".

- Gosta de quadribol? – ela perguntou com certo nojo na voz. Odiava crianças. Ainda por cima irmão de um auror. Não tinha coisa pior!

- Muito. Meu sonho é ser jogador.

- Jura? Meu marido aqui __ jogador de quadribol. – disse apontando Delfus, que a olhou desajeitado.

- Sério? – o garoto o mirou.

- Hm, sério. – respondeu Delfus rapidamente – Ultimamente venho jogando para os Watner's, mas já joguei no Chudley...

- Eu não torço para os times ingleses, sabe... sou Irlandês!

- Que bom... – Luna tentou sorrir em vão. Disfarçadamente puxou a varinha das vestes, verificando que ninguém da loja estava prestando atenção neles. Mirou o garoto enquanto esse conversava com Delfus. Sim, todos estavam distraídos. Era a hora perfeita.

- _Imperius_! – ela sussurrou. O menino arregalou os olhos e começou a mexer-se animadamente. Delfus riu.

- "tima idéia...

- Agora... você irá até a entrada do Beco Diagonal... não, melhor – Luna pensava enquanto o menino escutava atentamente – Vai até a Travessa do Tranco. Não conte à ninguém! Corre!

Na mesma hora o garoto saiu correndo da loja, gritando aos amigos que iria encontrar seu pai. Poucos ligaram para ele e Luna imaginou que o menino não devia ser muito popular.

- Vamos nos... divertir? – ela sorriu maliciosa enquanto iam em direção ao lado proibido do Beco.

Entraram sorrateiramente, para não serem vistos. Embora isso fosse um tanto complicado, pois suas roupas eram chamativas naquela hora da tarde. Com certa pressa, eles andaram até a entrada de uma loja, onde o garoto estava esperando. Ele estava sem a maldição e respirava rapidamente.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Quem são vocês? – ele estava agitado, mas falava baixo. Delfus agradeceu mentalmente.

- Não interessa nenhuma das respostas. – Luna disse pegando o braço dele e o levando para dentro da loja. Estava vazia, exceto por um velho que dormia em uma cadeira no canto. Eles seguiram para os fundos.

- Agora garoto – Delfus começou colocando-o sentado em uma cadeira e conjurando cordas para amarrá-lo – Conte-nos o que sabe sobre o plano dos aurores.

- Nunca! – ele gritou e ameaçou chamar por socorro. Luna já estava furiosa com aquilo.

- Prevenção... – Delfus disse tirando das vestes um frasco verde, muito pequeno. A mulher sorriu ao descobrir que era uma poção da verdade muito poderosa.

- _Veritasserum_. Um bruxo desprevenido é um perigo! – ela assentiu. Depois que Delfus "serviu" o garoto com a poção, Luna se virou para ele – Trate de dizer tudo o que sabe sobre o plano dos aurores.

- Eu não sei muita coisa – o garoto começou a falar arregalando os olhos – mas meu irmão me disse que...

- Quem é seu irmão? – Delfus interrompeu.

- Dino Thomas.

- Prossiga.

- Meu irmão disse que estavam com um plano traçado com os aurores búlgaros e irlandeses. Todos iriam atacar juntos. Estão tramando um plano juntamente com Vitor Krum, Hermione Granger e Oscar Mollin, todos chefes dos aurores de seus países.

- Granger... – Luna rangiu entredentes. ... eles estão ameaçando atacar a mansão Malfoy novamente, para certificarem que o filho dos comensais morreu ou está longe de tudo. – Delfus riu – acho que ouvi ele dizer que irão ter uma reunião secreta com Harry Potter aqui na Inlgaterra.

- Onde?

- Acho que...

- Tenha certeza! – a mulher gritou. O menino assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza que é em Godric's Hollow.

- Malditos sejam esses Aurores!

- Está marcada para o fim do verão, perto da nossa ida à Hogwarts.

- Claro... – Luna pensou em voz alta – Isso encobriria o assentamento indevido de bruxos se locomovendo para Godric's Hollow...céus, eles pensam...

- É só isso que sei. E vocês são Comensais da Morte? - os dois se entreolharam.

- Não.

- Estão mentindo. Meu pai disse que os Comensais não passam de idiotas seguidores de um bruxo morto.

- O quê? – Luna se descontrolou novamente. Empunhou sua varinha – Quem é você para chamar-nos de... idiotas?

- Ouvi dizer que _Ele_ retornou... mas não acredito que seria tão burro! Com a proteção dos Aurores por aqui, no máximo todos seriam queimados na fogueira!

- Ora, pirralho! – Delfus brandiu fazendo Luna abaixar a varinha – É só mais um moleque amante do Potter! Não adianta ficarmos discutindo!

- _Crucio_! – Luna gritou com a varinha para o garoto. O menino gritou e se controceu preso à cadeira. Delfus sorriu e Luna respirou fundo.

- De volta às raízes, como é bom ouvir gritos de pânico! Não podemos demorar muito... – Luna disse olhando maliciosamente o garoto chorar de dor – Ou podem ouvi-lo e o velho acordar... sabe como é?

- Tudo que é bom tem um fim trágico... – Delfus disse com a varinha para o garoto – _Finite_ _Incantatem_!

- _Obliviate_! – Luna disse. O menino vidrou os olhos na direção dos olhos dela, que os revirou insatisfeita – Por favor, Delfus... eu não consigo fazer isso...

- Vai em frente, eu não vou falar nada...

- Ok... – ela virou pro menino – John... você se perdeu, garoto! Seus amigos devem estar te procurando! A gente ajudou você a sair da Travessa do Tranco, porque vimos que você se perdeu por aqui! E como você amou saber que meu marido é jogador de quadribol... hm... simpatizamos contigo. Quando eu soltar você, irá correndo para a loja de quadribol e dirá a todos que estava... comendo. – ela se enrolou – E que nunca viu a gente na vida. Isso mesmo.

- Você é um... bom... garoto. Nunca ouviu falar da gente e nunca tivemos essa "conversa". – disse Delfus soltando as cordas dele.

- Ah! – Luna gritou quando ele levantava para ir embora – E lembre-se de dizer a todos que Voldemort continua foragido e que ele não vai voltar tão cedo. E que ficou sabendo que vários Comensais morreram. Isso, corre!

Quando o garoto saiu do lugar, Luna se virou para uma estante e Delfus empunhou a varinha. Uma mulher entrava na loja. Ela olhava os dois com uma cara assustada, como se estivesse ouvido tudo. E ela ouviu.

- O que vocês... céus! – ela exclamou.

- _Avada Ke_... – Delfus ia lançando, mas ela fora mais rápido. [

- _Impedimenta_! – e o rapaz foi lançado longe ao mesmo tempo que sua magia falhou.

- _Crucio_! – Luna gritou para a mulher que se contorceu. Virou para o outro no chão – Seu incompetente! Ela poderia ter te matado se não tivesse a "nobreza" de te lançar pra trás!

- Não reclame! Foi de surpresa! – ele disse arrumando o casaco e vendo a mulher se contorcer de dor. – _Finite Incantatem_!

- Delfus, você...

- _Avada Kedavra_! – pronto. A mulher virou dura onde estava, com os olhos vidrados de dor. Luna pegou sua varinha e quebrou. Ao chegar perto, viu que era uma Auror.

- Céus... isso pode gerar problemas...

- "timo. – disse Delfus pegando um crachá que estava no bolso externo do jaleco dela – Elizabeth Hopkings... uma auror do alto escalão suponho... pela cor do crachá e pela ordem de Merlin...

- Repugnante! – disse Luna limpando as mãos nas vestes – Vamos embora. Já nos divertimos muito por hoje!

- Falta meu livro... você prometeu.

- E desde quando... ah, esquece, vamos logo...

A mulher ficou ali, jogada. O velho não reparou no corpo e nem nos dois jovens saindo contentes e astutos da loja. Haviam tirado todo o atraso de algum tempo sem nenhuma tortura. Uma Auror e um irmão de um Auror amigo do Potter? "timo!  
Quando saíam do Beco, eles avistaram o garoto com os amigos. Ele os olhou com uma cara confusa, como se os conhecesse de algum lugar. Luna sorriu falsamente acenando. O garoto arregalou os olhos e desviou o rosto para outra direção. A mulher voltou à cara séria habitual e puxou as vestes para perto do corpo, desaparatando. Delfus fez o mesmo.


	7. O início de Uma Guerra

**Cap. 7 – O início de Uma Guerra**  
  
Luna e Delfus aparataram na casa de Avery, onde Draco e Panin também tinham ido. Os três estavam sentados em uma mesa, tomando chá e conversando. Apenas reviraram os olhos quando viram os dois chegando.

- Se divertiram? – perguntou Draco.

- Muito.

- Posso adivinhar o que fizeram? – Panin bebericou o chá – Torturaram?

- Como sabe? – Luna zombou, sentando-se ao lado da mulher.

- Vocês estão sorrindo. Conheço bem isso.

- Mas torturaram quem? – Avery perguntou.

- Um pirralho irmão de um Auror. O importante é que temos pistas dos planos deles. – Luna começara a falar – E vamos atacar devidamente desta vez... eles não irão sair ilesos!

- O que está pensando, senhorita Pankiston? – Malfoy desdenhou.

- Muito simples, Draco – ela disse com a cara mais sabida – O menino disse que eles estavam tramando... atacar a sua mansão novamente.

- Como? Se não bastasse matar meus pais, o que eles querem agora? – o homem se revoltou.

- Te matar. – Delfus sorriu.

- Esse não é o ponto. Tenho motivos para acreditar que não farão isso. – Luna prosseguiu – Eles não são estúpidos, por mais que pareçam.

- Jura? – Avery sorriu e Luna o encarou.

- Não acho também que seja hora para brincadeiras. Eles estão se armando junto com os irlandeses e búlgaros...

- Céus! – Panin exclamou.

- É verdade. Não nos darão o mínimo de descanso, mesmo eles acreditando que o Lord não existe.

- Eles ainda continuam com essa besteira? – riu Draco.

- Sim, eles acham que é tudo uma farsa. – Delfus concluiu.

- E qual é o plano? – perguntou Panin interessada.

- Terei um enorme prazer em lhes contar...  
  
Acabou que eles jantaram na casa de Avery. Não Draco, ele foi para casa. Embora todos achassem que ele tinha se ofendido e magoado muito com a morte dos pais, isso não era verdade. Ele não estava satisfeito, mas não achava ruim. Toda a herança era dele ainda.

Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Tudo estava dando errado! Não podia sair na rua sem ser notado por algum auror; não tinha permissão para atacar nada nem ninguém. Apenas aquele plano besta de Luna Pankiston, que ele não acreditava piamente que daria certo. A menina sempre bolara todos os planos, mas esse parecia absurdamente anormal. Não seria fácil, e sim prazeroso se desse certo.

- Panin, o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou enquanto saiu de seu quarto de roupão e deu de cara com a mulher andando pelos corredores da mansão. Ela sorriu.

- Vim te visitar. Estou com saudades, Draco.

- Eu também. Mas...

- Não quero que diga nada. Estamos no caminho certo e auror nenhum irá destruir nosso futuro! Nenhum deles possui o poder de nosso Lord... o nosso poder! Não fique confuso...

- Não sei o que pensar, Panin. Não me sinto bem.

- O que acha que pode ser?

- Carência... – ele sorriu malicioso e a mulher mais ainda. Pronto, ele a havia conquistado novamente. Durante muitos anos eles foram apaixonados, mesmo sendo primos e sendo proibido pelos pais. Eles gostavam disso.

Draco olhou para aquela mulher... como era linda! Ainda mais quando estava corada, como agora. Ela o olhou atenciosa, de um jeito que só olhava para ele. Ninguém conhecia esse lado de Panin Malfoy que ele conhecia. Ninguém a conhecia tão bem quando ele, e isso o deixava orgulhoso. Era sempre tão má e perversa; tão prepotente e maliciosa... e naquele momento parecia uma garota com seus quinze anos. Seus cabelos louros estavam presos em uma trança e ela vestia seu sobretudo preto habitual. O olhava confusa, como se não notasse sua expressão.  
Ele agora mexia as mãos furiosamente. Panin observou-o torcer a boca em um sorriso desdenhoso e tentou lançar seu mais malicioso sorriso também. Gostava dele, sempre gostara. Era um amor antigo e nada havia conseguido destruir os laços entre eles. Sorriu ao ver que ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, em confusão. Como continuava bonito! Desde pequeno sempre fora muito parecido com seu pai, Lucio. Mas tinha algo que o homem não tinha: insegurança. Draco não era completamente seguro do que fazia e falava. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, embora ele movesse suas mãos rapidamente, ou batesse o pé no chão, ancioso. Era como se ele não soubesse o que iria acontecer depois e ela gostava dessa atitude. O fazia parecer o menino que convivera na infância; o rapaz que se apaixonara na adolescência, e o homem que amava. Sim, ela achava que o amava. Assim como tinha certeza do sentimento recíproco dele por ela.  
Num movimento súbito, ele a puxou pelos braços e a beijou. Um calor percorreu seu sangue e seu coração pulsava mais rápido. Intensificou o beijo com fúria, assim como ela fazia. Eles bateram na parede enquanto ele tentava desfazer sua trança. Panin bagunçava os cabelos dele com as mãos, com uma força incrível. Estavam em um corredor mal iluminado e isso tornava a cena mais sensual e não romântica. Draco a despiu com a rapidez que tirou sua própria roupa. Eles se gostavam e nada mais impediria os dois de ficarem juntos. Nada.

* * *

  
  
Avery sentou-se com Delfus e Luna em um sofá. Era tarde da noite, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar com isso. Estiveram até essa hora conversando sobre o plano de Luna. Talvez desse certo, quem sabe. Teriam que tentar.

- Mas se nossa missão for outra... – Blade começou.

- A gente não cumpre a missão. – Luna disse como se fosse óbvio – Os dois estão me ouvindo?

- Não, Luna. – Delfus disse sarcástico – Você precisa relinchar um pouco mais alto!

- _Incêndio_!- ela brandiu com a varinha em mãos. Os dois a observaram brincar com a chama na luz fraca da sala. Seu rosto estava iluminado pelo fogo, deixando um ar mais fantasmagórico em sua expressão – Seus imbecis. Vocês ainda têm alguma dúvida do que eu sou capaz de fazer? Não sou tão poderosa quanto o Lord das Trevas, mas isso não impede de eu ser mais poderosa que vocês. Ninguém nunca testou minha completa fúria e eu creio que não será vocês dois que o farão...

- Luna, a gente só...

- Cala a boca, Avery! – ela brandiu – Vocês fazem o que bem entenderem. Eu irei usar de todo meu poder para acabar com todos os malditos aurores, queiram vocês ou não. Queira o Lord ou não. Eles mataram meus pais, entre outras pessoas que deveriam estar vivas no lugar deles. Mas como são nobres demais, têm medo de nos atacar. Esse medo pode ser usado contra os idiotas. Basta saber usá-lo...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Delfus perguntou.

- Quero dizer que nem todos são como nós. Somos poderosos e inteligentes. Nada nos impedirá de fazer o que queremos. Vocês fazem o que querem e eu... o mesmo.

- Mas queremos o mesmo que você. – Blade disse. Era verdade, ambos tinham o mesmo objetivo, embora o motivo seja um pouco diferente.

- Então não discutam se o plano é ou não ruim. Eu sei que se tentarmos ele não falhará. Os aurores nunca imaginarão esse tipo de aproximação direta. Como muitos, eles ainda acreditam que Voldemort está morto.

- O que é extrema burrice, na minha opinião...

- E na de todos, Delfus. Não esqueçam o espírito de cada um.

- Não começa com essa coisa de "casas" não... isso não tem nada a ver no mundo daqui de fora!

- Blade, você pensa assim. Mas eu acho diferente. Honro a memória de Salazar Slytherin pois fui escolhida como sua semelhante. E sabe o que significa? Poder. Temos poder em nossas mãos, assim como todos os semelhantes dos quatro tem. Mas apenas os inteligentes e nobres sabem usá- lo. E nem todos são assim...

- A exemplo, os Lufa-Lufas... – e Delfus olhou para Blade.

- Não sei se sabem o que eu quero dizer... – ele começou a se defender – Casas... isso é coisa do passado!

- Você que pensa, Avery. – Luna prosseguiu – As casas foram reflexos do que somos. E hoje, somos reflexo do que aprendemos. Se ao longo de sua vida em Hogwarts você não aprendeu nada com a separação de sangues das casas... não serei eu que lhe explicarei. Não é à toa que fomos escolhidos para a sonserina. Temos objetivos iguais, ou semelhantes. Sede de vingança? Isso todos tem, até mesmo os nobres decendentes de Gryffindor. Mas somente nós sabemos lidar com isso para o nosso benefício. Pelo menos, eu acredito que sei como...

- Eu também. Mas... – Avery se enrolou. Por um instante pensou em Celi, mas logo sumiu de sua cabeça.

- Mas? "timo. Se não quiser seguir meu plano, fique em casa esperando os aurores virem e te torturarem. Porque eles são nobres demais para te matar, não? Não seja nobre com eles... faça com os outros o que não gostaria que fizessem com você. Porque se você os matar, aí sim eles não poderão fazer o mesmo. Entendeu?

- Eu acho que sim.

- Péssima noite. – e com um movimento, Luna desaparatou.

Delfus ainda ficou um tempo ali, tentando explicar tudo a Avery. O rapaz não era burro, nem um pouco. Mas Delfus entendia que sua cabeça estava confusa. Soubera de seu namoro com Celi Kuller e de toda a confusão que isso gerara e queria pelo menos tentar ajudá-lo.  
  
Luna se revoltou com tudo aquilo. Sabia que eles colocariam seu plano em prática, mas estava cansada de lidar com as dores de cotovelo de Blade. Ele nunca a havia contado sobre o caso com a auror, mas ela sabia. Desde o momento que o viu pela primeira vez ao lado dela, soube que coisa boa dali não sairia. E deu no que deu. A auror idiota uma hora dessas devia estar em alguma festinha, enquanto a cabeça de um dos melhores comensais estava rodando, confusa.  
  
No outro dia, cedo, Luna levantou-se de extremo mal humor. Não que tivesse sempre um bom humor, mas o dia prometia ser difícil. Ela estava com dor de cabeça, pois tivera um sonho muito estranho, e não queria se lembrar disso.  
Sob a mesa da sala ela encontrou o Profeta Diário, que assinara com um nome falso. Claro, ou poderiam tentar acha-la. Nele continha uma reportagem de capa chocante, e muito grande assinada por Colin Creevey. Luna arregalou os olhos, dobrou o jornal e correndo, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. O dia dela, realmente prometia.  
Em um movimento de sua capa, estava na sala da casa de Panin. A mulher loira estava sentada pensativa, ao lado da fogueira. Um jornal também estava na mão dela. As duas se entreolharam e Luna sentou. Ficaram em silêncio, até Draco Malfoy aparecer correndo porta adentro. Parou de supetão ao ver as duas pensativas e se sentou ao lado da prima. Todos tinham um Profeta Diário em mãos.  
Logo Delfus e Avery também aparataram para lá. Era onde se encontravam sempre que algo dava errado... ou certo! Aquela notícia era algo que não podia passar em branco. Algo que poderia mudar os planos de Luna e de todos.

- O que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Draco lendo a reportagem.

- Eu não acredito que a gente fez isso! – Luna sorriu. Todos olharam para ela.

- Vocês mataram a ajudante da chefe principal dos Aurores... e está sorrindo? – perguntou Draco desdenhoso.

- E isso por acaso é motivo para chorar, Malfoy? – Delfus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Estão sabendo que começaram uma guerra! – Panin disse, excitada.

- Com muito prazer... – Luna disse olhando para Delfus. Ele retribuiu o sorriso malicioso.

- É tudo o que precisávamos! Uma guerra... – Delfus disse – Entendem? Agora não precisamos esconder mais nada... não por enquanto.

- "timo. Vamos ter que nos encontrar com o Milord pra resolver isso. – disse Panin se levantando.

- Não sei por vocês, mas eu estou satisfeita com o que fizemos. – Luna disse emburrada – Matar uma das ajudantes da chefe principal não é uma tarefa fácil e pro Delfus foi tão... idiota!

- Foi mole...

- Então? Ela não podia ser uma auror muito boa! – Luna agrediu. Avery riu.

- Vocês tem razão, da próxima vez que forem se divertir, me chamem! Quem sabe eu não mato a chefe? – ele sorriu.


	8. Lord Voldemort

**N/A**: Obrigado a quem está lendo essa fic! Espero que aproveitem... e mandem mais reviews!!! Pois estou escrevendo a segunda parte dela e seria bem gratificante ter os comentários dos leitores! o/

**Cap. 8 – Lord Voldemort**  
  
Luna se adiantou a sair dali antes de todos. Delfus a seguiu de perto, com Avery. Panin e Draco ficaram discutindo as maneiras que poderiam ter evitado de matar a Auror sem a ordem do Lord. Não que isso importava a eles, claro que não. Eram Malfoy's! Mas poderiam trazer problemas pros planos de Voldemort.

- Onde iremos? – Delfus perguntou ao ver a mulher aparatando ao seu lado, na sala de sua casa. Ela tinha uma capa mais pesada nas mãos.

- Vamos ao encontro do Lord.

- Mas... não sabemos onde ele está! – Blade interferiu.

- Conhecem Little Hangleton?

- Ele está... lá? – Delfus pareceu chocado.

- Sim, eu aposto! – Luna disse colocando o casaco – Vocês vêm?

- Com certeza. – Avery se levantou, arrumando sua roupa.

- E os Malfoy's? – Delfus perguntou fazendo o mesmo.

- Quer apostar quanto que estão se divertindo tanto juntos, que nem lembram onde estamos?

Concordando com Luna, os três aparataram para a Casa dos Riddle, em Little Hangleton. Estava cedo, o sol ainda estava nascendo. A cidade parecia vazia de onde eles olhavam. A casa ficava sobre um pequeno rochedo, portanto, mais alto que as casas. Quem olhasse de longe acharia a cena um tanto estranha. Três pessoas, com sobretudos enormes pretos. Era muito macabro, ainda por cima por estarem em frente a uma casa tida como abandonada.  
  
Os três passaram pelo portão, pois tiveram que aparatar em frente a casa e não dentro, já que havia um feitiço contra isso. Somente o Lord poderia fazer essa artimanha. O mato em volta da casa estava enorme, quase tomando todo o quintal. Trepadeiras subiam pelas paredes rachadas em direção ao último andar. Era com certeza o lugar mais horrível que eles já estiveram.  
A porta da frente estava trancada.

- Alorromora! – Luna tentou, mas a porta não abriu.

- Serpansortia! – Avery gritou e uma serpente apareceu na frente deles. Luna arqueou a sobrancelha, assim como Delfus – Ora, ande, fale com ela! A gente sabe que você pode!

- Não... eu não posso... – Luna disse visivelmente incomodada.

- Luna, é para ela falar com Naigini que estamos aqui! Não conseguiremos arrombar essa porta. – Delfus explicou.

- Mas... eu não consigo.

- Larga de ser trouxa! – Avery gritou.

- _Tarantallegra_! – ela gritou logo depois, vendo Blade dançar engraçadamente. Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pare... com... isso...

- Não me chame de _trouxa_ nunca mais! – ela brandiu – Ouviu?

- Claro... que ouvi...

- _Finite Incantatem_. – e Avery parou de dançar, respirando fundo. A serpente continuava quieta. – Eu já disse que não sou ofidioglota!

- Seu pai era. Você pode ser e não sabe!

- Verão... – ela disse se dirigindo à cobra – Vá para dentro e avise Nagini que queremos falar com o Lord!

- Você... falou com ela? – Blade perguntou assustado. Luna arregalou os olhos.

- Não, ela não me entendeu. – e bufou. Delfus apontou para a cobra, que rastejava para dentro da casa por um buraco. Luna arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

- Eu disse. – Delfus sorriu malicioso.

- Mas eu nunca... eu nunca...

- É normal. Você assobiou e bufou estranhamente. Era língua de cobra. Espero agora que o Lord esteja aí com Nagini... porque está ficando frio... – Blade sussurrou, saindo uma fumaça fria enquanto falava. A neblina tomava conta do tempo, ofuscando o pouco que tinha do sol. Eles apertaram o casaco.  
  
Voldemort estava andando de um lado ao outro, tentando pensar em algo grande para acabar de vez com todos os aurores. Não seria fácil, mas ele confiava em seus comensais. Só se distraiu quando Nagini entrou sorrateira pelo cômodo.

- Olá minha querida... o que quer? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. A cobra bufou algumas coisas, que o fez sorrir de leve – Comensais? Eles me acharam? Andrew!

- Mestre... me chamou? – um rapaz totalmente coberto entrou no cômodo. Estava ajudando Voldemort a se esconder, desde que voltara da Escócia, após a morte de seus pais. Ele nunca ousava tirar o capuz. Nem mesmo Voldemort sabia a razão.

- Andrew, tem alguém na porta? – ele perguntou com os olhos crispados.

- Se tiver eu acabo com eles e...

- Não tolo, são comensais. Mande-os entrar.

- Mas Mestre...

- Ande! Não lhe dei abrigo para ser inútil! Ouça-me uma vez, se essa cabeça oca não impedir!

- Sim, Mestre... – e o rapaz saiu sorrateiro, descendo as escadas empoeiradas. Bufava a cada degrau.  
  
A porta se abriu e um homem encapuzado apareceu. Não disse nada. Olhou de Luna para Blade, depois Delfus e abriu espaço para que passassem. A garota fitou aquela figura estranha durante um tempo, mas deu de ombros e subiu as escadas. A poeira era muita e isso a irritou. Como Voldemort, o Lord supremo, conseguia viver nessa _imundicie_?  
  
- Ah, queridos Comensais fieis! – disse o Lord com os braços entreabertos. Luna, Delfus e Avery fizeram uma pequena reverência – A que tenho o prazer da visita de vocês? E como me encontraram?

- Eu imaginei que...

- Sempre me surpreendendo, não Luna? – ele soltou uma gargalhada – Prossigam.

- Viemos lhe mostrar uma coisa. – e Delfus entregou o Profeta Diário. Voldemort o pegou e sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao fogo. Nagini se aninhou em seus pés. Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar e Luna olhou para a porta. Assim que o fez, o homem encapuzado virou as costas e sumiu no corredor escuro. Ela deu de ombros novamente e reparou no Mestre.

- Interessante... isso é realmente o que eu precisava para meus planos... – ele murmurrava lendo a reportagem – Quem fez essa atrocidade?

- Fomos nós, Mestre. – Luna se adiantou com Delfus. Os dois abaixaram a cabeça, esperando algum castigo.

- Foi muito bem feito o trabalho. Deixaram alguma pista?

- Não, Lord. A não ser o local. Foi na Travessa do Tranco. Embora eu não soubesse que ela era uma Auror...

- E ainda por cima, ajudante da chefe, Bleedincutt? – ele perguntou olhando profundamente para o rapaz com os olhos de gato vermelho.

- Eu realmente não tinha idéia...

- Você mereceria algum mérito rapaz. É um bom Comensal. – disse com as mãos no ombro dele. Delfus sentiu um arrepio tomar conta do corpo e um frio penetrante.

- Obrigado, Mestre.

- Meu Lord... – Luna começou, fazendo Voldemort olhar para ela – Temos idéia do que está por vir. Os Aurores estão ameaçando uma guerra no Mundo Mágico...

- Sim, e eles provavelmente a farão...

- Queremos alguma ordem, Milord. – Avery se adiantou.

- Ordem? Alguma missão?

- Isso mesmo. – Delfus completou.

- Creio que Pankiston tem planos em mente...

- Sim, eu tenho, Milord.

- Pois bem. Teremos tempo para todos seus magníficos planos. Agora, vocês terão apenas algo a fazer. Chamem a atenção. Digam em alto bom som que Lord Voldemort está de volta. Vandalizem! Eu sei que sabem fazê-lo...

- Com prazer, Mestre... – Blade disse.

- Mas não comecem pelo mundo mágico... acabem com os trouxas...

- Quando, Mestre?

- Desde já. Eu estarei com vocês em alguns momentos. Estou me preparando para o confronto final. – ele sorriu maniacamente – Agora vão! Não quero que ninguém saiba onde estou, entendido?

- Sim, Mestre. – e Luna, Delfus e Avery sairam da casa, sorrateiramente. Pararam na frente do portão e observaram a pequena Little Hangleton surgir entre a neblina. Era hora de agir.

- Vamos apavorar os idiotas... – Blade sussurrou apertando a varinha em mãos. Luna continuava a observar a cidade e parecia pensativa.

- Não podemos começar por aqui. – Delfus disse depois de pensar um pouco – Vai ser um atrativo a mais aos aurores. Não podemos deixar nada sair errado.

- Vocês não acham arriscado o Lord viver aqui? Num lugar tão óbvio? – Luna perguntou saindo de seu transe.

- Por ser óbvio é mais seguro... – Avery disse – Os Aurores devem ter revistado essa casa antes do Milord vir pra cá.

- Devemos ir para a casa dos Malfoy. – disse Delfus parecendo desgostoso com a idéia – Eles precisam estar a par dos planos.

- É o certo...

- Luna, não vamos trapacear os Malfoy! – Avery brandiu. A garota olhou para ele sem expressão.

- Eu não faria isso nem se quisesse. Eles são tão comensais quanto a gente. Eles tem tanto direito de se divertir quanto nós...

- Estamos perdendo tempo... – Delfus reclamou. Os dois o olharam e então aparataram para a casa de Panin. Mas ao contrário do que pensaram, foram impedidos de entrar. O que era para ter sido a sala de estar de Panin Malfoy, era um jardim.

- Porque aquela imbecil fechou o portal? – Avery gritou assim que cairam desajeitados na grama úmida.

- Não interessa o porque. Vamos entrar logo! – e Luna foi andando para a porta da casa. Os dois a seguiram. Logo estavam sentados em frente a lareira e em uma poltrona confortável.

- Então... o Lord nos ordenou que...

- Atacássemos. – Luna completou o pensamento de Draco. O viu sorrir.

- "timo...

- Mas temos que ser rápidos. Os Aurores estão prontos para atacar.

- Eu sei Luna, mas... por onde começaremos?

- Preparem suas piores poções... suas maldições, azarações... estamos prestes a proferir uma guerra. – ela disse se levantando – Encontro todos daqui duas horas na praça principal de Surrey, em Little Whinging. – e saiu da casa sem aparatar, fazendo-o já do lado de fora.


	9. Mosmordre

**Cap. 9 – Morsmordre**  
  
Luna se adiantou para a sala secreta da masmorra de sua mansão. Não usaria todos seus métodos de ataque, nem todas suas poções. Mas um Comensal precavido era melhor que dois desprevenidos... se bem que sendo Comensal, eles seriam fortes do mesmo jeito.

Desceu as escadas correndo, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Estava anciosa, nervosa e por que não com frio na barriga? Era tudo maravilhoso! Estavam começando uma guerra com os malditos amantes de trouxas, que com certeza venceriam. Voldemort perdera algumas vezes para os estúpidos da Ordem Da Fênix, mas isso não se repetiria. Uma vez que ele tinha agora os melhores comensais da morte que podia ter, isso não voltaria a acontecer.

- Morte a esses sangue-ruins... – ela resmungava ao entrar na sala repleta de um cheio enebriante. Era o antigo local onde seu pai passava a maior parte do tempo. Um caldeirão estava encostado na parede e uma estante enorme emergia de trás de uma mesa. Toda ela estava repleta de poções das mais magníficas cores e funções.

Seguinto até a estante, ela começou a abrir cada frasco devagar, pois sabia que nem todas eram de pequenas maldições. Uma a uma ela recolocava no lugar, quando via que não seria necessário. Por fim, escolheu apenas duas. Uma com um propósito um tanto ácido, onde os ossos derretiam por dentro do corpo, quando entrado em contato com a pele; e uma outra que atendia pelo nome de _Abhrasivae_, que ela não conhecia muito bem, mas ouvira seu pai falar que causava uma explosão digna de uma magia negra. Ou seja, era as duas poções que ela precisava.  
  
Eles se encontraram pontualmente no local combinado. A praça estava vazia, pois ainda era cedo. Pessoas deviam estar em seus trabalhos e as crianças provavelmente na escola. Teriam que rondar por ali até achar o alvo perfeito.Quem passasse pela pracinha acharia muito esquisito. Um grupo de cinco jovens, todos com capuz, sobretudo e roupas negras, parados em círculo. Alguns trouxas achavam que era algum tipo de ceita satânica, ou algo parecido. Mal sabiam eles que era algo realmente pior.Uma hora havia passado e eles ainda estavam em pé no mesmo lugar que aparataram. Por fim, decidiram ir seguindo para o centro da cidade, sendo interrompidos por Panin ao entrarem em uma rua.

- Rua dos Alfeneiros... – ela disse apontando para uma placa – Os tios trouxas de Potter...

- É aqui sim que eles moram. Esse foi o propósito do local. – Luna disse cobrindo mais o rosto com o capuz – Se andarmos rápido, ainda os pegamos em casa.

Avery e Draco soltaram risadinhas desgostosas pelo comentário. Panin sorriu levemente e seguiu ao lado de Luna.Chegaram em frente a uma casa bonita, mas um tanto simples. O que não os agradava nem um pouco. Panin recuou.

- Eu não vou me submeter a entrar aí...

- Não sei se precisaremos... – Luna pensou – Vamos atraí-los para fora.

- É melhor... – Panin resmungou.

- Esperem aqui... – Delfus disse passando pelo portão. Logo, ele foi atirado longe, amortecendo sua queda com um movimento da varinha – Como eu imaginei...

- Feitiços de proteção? – Avery perguntou abobado – Oras, era de se esperar...

- Não, não era... – Draco disse e todos olharam para ele – Potter já se mudou daqui há muito tempo... eles não tem porque proteger os Dursley, ou sei lá como raios eles chamam...

- Mas então porque estaria com a proteção? – Luna se perguntou em voz alta. Todos deram de ombros.

- Eles estão aqui dentro? – Avery quebrou o silêncio momentâneo.

- Veremos... _Avis_! – Draco lançou pro céu. Um barulho ensurdecedor foi ouvido e segundos depois duas pessoas estavam na frente da casa número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Eles olhavam assustados para os jovens encapuzados.

- Quem... são vocês? – o homem corpudo perguntou gaguejando.

- Seria muito antiquado se dissessemos "seu pior pesadelo"? – Draco disse sorrindo. Panin o cutucou.

- Soubemos que são parentes dos Potter... – Luna disse. A mulher magrela a olhou e crispou os olhos.

- O que eles têm a ver com isso?

- Somos... enviados. Para lhes dar a notícia que seu... afilhado foi morto. – Delfus falou – Sinto muito.

- Podem ir embora. Isso não interessa a nós. Nada vindo dele interessa...

- Acalme-se Válter... – a mulher magra o interrompeu, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos – Harry está morto? Desde quando? – e foi andando até Delfus. O rapaz sorriu e esperou que ela o alcançasse.

- Trouxa... – e segurou em seu pulso com força a fazendo ficar bem perto dele – Nunca lhe avisaram que os lugares mais seguros são dentro de casa?

- Delfus, cuidado com a vizinhança... – Avery disse. Várias pessoas estavam nas janelas das casas, olhando.

- Leve a gente pra dentro, sua trouxa. – Delfus sussurrou no ouvido dela. Logo eles estavam dentro da sala dos Dursley. O lugar era muito limpo, porém simples. Uma casinha sem graça e comum. Luna torceu o nariz, assim como Panin ao fechar a porta sob o olhar dos vizinhos.

- O que querem? – o homem gritou sem tirar os olhos da esposa. Delfus riu.

- Dominar o mundo... – ele disse rindo – O que acha que queremos vindo à casa dos tios do Potter famoso? Balas?

- Não sabemos nada desse infeliz...

- Pra onde ele foi depois que saiu daqui? – Panin perguntou apontando a varinha para o homem gordo, que estava tremendo e suando.

- Não... sabemos...

- Falem! – ela gritou e o homem escondeu a face com as mãos.

- Achamos que se mudou para a Irlanda... mas não temos certeza... ele casou e... não nos vemos desde então...

- Ele está falando a verdade. – Luna disse finalmente – Vamos embora.

- Como assim? Não vamos nem torturá-los? – Blade perguntou incrédulo.

- Façam o que quiserem, isso está me dando enjôo... – ela disse saindo da casa. Panin a seguiu. Delfus, Draco e Avery aproveitaram para soltar toda sua raiva naqueles dois trouxas.

- Porque não participa da tortura? – a loira perguntou ao atingirem o jardim. Ouviram gritos vindo de dentro da casa, que logo foram abafados por um movimento da varinha dela.

- Aquela mulher não é uma trouxa qualquer...

- Como não?

- Não sei. Ela não me pareceu uma simples trouxa...

- Quer dizer que ela pode ser bruxa?

- Um aborto quem sabe...

- Céus, Luna... isso é uma acusação terrível!

- Eu sei. Pelo jeito eles vão demorar.

- Parece que sim. Tem certeza que não quer assistir? – Panin sorriu levemente. O capuz ainda cobria seus rostos totalmente, mas Luna pôde ver que ela sorria.

- Tenho. Vamos ter muito o que fazer mais à noite. Eu posso aproveitar mais tarde...  
  
Quando Delfus, Avery e Draco saíram da casa, já estava no fim da tarde. Luna e Panin ficaram rondando pela rua conversando sobre os planos da noite. Elas já tinham tudo formulado. Nem perguntaram que fim tinham dado aos Dursley; isso realmente não as interessava. Mas puderam ver as expressões mais animadas no rosto deles, fora suas luvas repletas de sangue.

Sem falar nada andaram até uma parte mais movimentada da cidade. Claro, todos que passavam olhavam assustados para eles. Alguns riam, por pensarem ser fantasias e outros fingiam não ver. Isso parecia um tanto engraçado às vistas deles, embora não quisessem admitir.

Assim que a noite caiu, eles encontraram o local perfeito para o ataque. Um bar com alguns trouxas parecia uma tentação um tanto fatal naquele momento. Os cinco estavam com fome de sangue e sede de ódio...

- Panin... quer servir de isca de diversão um pouco? – Draco perguntou maldoso enquanto se aproximavam do local. Havia algumas lojas fechadas do lado. A loira o olhou.

- Porque você não vai lá então...

- Com prazer... – e ele seguiu à frente. Alguns homens olharam para eles e resmungaram alguma coisa. – Estão... se divertindo?

- Quem é você? E por que está vestido assim? – um homem perguntou. Draco o olhou em desafio.

- Céus, todos querem saber isso... sou seu pior pesadelo... e eu perguntei se estão se divertindo.

- Porque quer saber?

- Por Merlin! – Draco gritou apontando a varinha para o homem barbudo.

- Quer me acertar com esse pedaço de pau, filho? – disse rindo. Draco bufou.

- Chega de brincadeira! – Luna apontou a sua também. Logo todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Que tipo de coisa vocês...

- Magia Negra... já ouviu falar? – e com isso Panin lançou o homem longe. Todos arregalaram os olhos assustados. Alguns sairam correndo, outros pularam para cima deles – Meu Lord, como são burros!

- Porque estão todos fugindo? Estamos apenas brincando! – riu Avery enquanto lançava uma Maldição no dono do bar. O homem gritou e agonizou caindo no chão.

- _Avada Kedavra_! – gritou Delfus com a varinha para uma mulher que corria pela rua – Céus, eles realmente acham que podem fugir...

- _Reducto_! – Luna disse fazendo um carro trouxa à sua frente ser lançado para longe – _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!_ – e matou duas pessoas sentadas no chão – Que lugar ridículo para se esconder!

- Volta aqui! – Draco gritou correndo atrás de um homem que estava torturando – Ah, Draco, como você é estúpido, basta usar a varinha! – se lembrou – _Molibus Corpus_! – e o homem caiu de cara no chão.

- Por Merlin! – Luna gritou quando um homem avançou para ela com uma cadeira – _Expelliarmus! Accio cadeira!_ – o homem caiu para trás e a cadeira voou na mão dela.

- Joga nele! – gritou Panin, que fazia com que uma mulher batesse a cabeça na parede.

- Toma isso! – e Luna acertou a cadeira no homem que gritou – Como vocês são atrevidos! Malditos trouxas nojentos! _Avada Kedavra_!

- Dá-lhe Luna! – gritou Avery do outro lado do bar.

- Obrigado... – e a mulher assoprou a ponta da varinha em brincadeira.

- Nós vamos chamar os Aurores! – um rapaz gritou do lado de fora do bar. Todos o olharam. Estava vestido estranhamente como trouxa.

- Ora, ora... um bruxo por essas bandas? – Panin zombou aproximando do homem com a varinha em punho.

- Não se aproxime mais ou lanço alguma maldição em você!

- Hum, ameaças? – Luna perguntou.

- Não se aproxime! – ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

- _Accio Varinha_! – Delfus brandiu fazendo a varinha do homem ir para sua mão – Corre agora. Não vai ter graça nenhuma se você ficar parado...

- Os Aurores estão vindo... – Draco disse entrando pelo bar. Olhou o homem na porta – _Crucio_! – e ele começou a se contorcer.

- Ora, estava tão divertido! – Avery reclamou olhando o bar todo destruído, com vários corpos jogados de maneiras brutas no chão.

- Vamos embora. Não podemos mostrar nossa cara para esses idiotas nessa hora... – Luna disse e Panin foi para seu lado.

- Vamos... – Draco e Avery concordaram. Em segundos todos haviam desaparatado, mas Delfus ficou.

- _Morsmordre_! – e aparatou. A Marca Negra pairou sobre o bar e ouviu-se muitos gritos pela cidade. Os aurores chegaram e encontraram tudo destruído. Hermione Granger, que estava junto do grupo, reparou em um cordão de ouro no chão com um brasão.

- _Malfoy_... – e saiu do bar, dando ordens para que os outros limpassem o local.

* * *

N/A: Ahhh... espero que estejam gostando! Comentem! E entrem no site que arrumei pros Comensais, onde pelo menos pode-se ver algumas ftos de como eu os coloco... para dar mais realidade à fic!!

http:www.comensais.blogger.com.br

Isso mesmo, obrigado pelas reviews!!!


	10. Inimigos do Passado

**Cap. 10 – Inimigos do Passado**

Uma hora havia se passado desde que voltaram do bar trouxa. Por incrível que pareça estavam rindo e chegavam a parecer... felizes. Uma missão para o Lord estava concluída e isso agradava a todos eles. Logo os Aurores declarariam guerra e então, tudo seria mais fácil.

- Acho que perdi minha medalha... – Panin disse tocando o pescoço furiosamente – Não sei onde está...

- Deve tê-la deixado cair no bar...

- Nem brinca com isso, Delfus... seria apenas mais uma pista para os aurores...

- Você acha realmente que eles não sabem que os Malfoy estão nisso? – o rapaz se irritou – Tanto sabem quanto eles tem razão. Não são tão burros assim...

- Todos nós somos óbvios comensais... – Avery concluiu.

- Menos o Delfus. – Luna disse sentando na poltrona da mansão de Panin.

- Mas ele sempre andou conosco. Provavelmente eles devem pensar nele também...

- O que seja, Draco... eu perdi meu cordão... – a loira reclamou.

Luna aparatou para a sua mansão muito atordoada. Estava contente, claro, pois haviam cumprido cegamente as ordens de seu Lord. Mas algo em sua cabeça não estava bem. Ela não se sentia bem. Uma onda de insegurança passou pela sua mente, mas ela a afastou pois sabia que estava segura no que queria. E realmente estava.

_"- Você nunca chegará até ele, Luna..._

_- Cala a boca!_

_- Está querendo brincar? A gente pode se esconder e quem sabe ninguém mais te acha? – e riu com gosto._

_- Está com medo, Dylan? Que eu me torne algo que você apenas sonha?_

_- Não tenho medo de nada, pirralha!_

_- Parece que tem sim..._

_- Não ouse falar assim comigo! – e empurrou a pequena menina de cabelos escuros – Você terá o troco por ser tão desbocada..._

_- Eu apenas falo a verdade... você não quer ver que eu posso ser melhor que você! Você tem medo..._

_- Se não ficar quieta eu não respondo por mim! – a ameaçou com a varinha._

_- E desde quando eu deveria ficar quieta? Está com medo de eu falar algo... comprometedor?_

_- Eu não vou dizer duas vezes!_

_- Não precisa. Na verdade eu não tenho medo do que pode fazer! Se me matasse eu até agradeceria!_

_- Pois não terá tempo de me agradecer pois estará morta...- ele riu._

_- Você nunca vai crescer, Dylan..._

_- E você terá dez anos pro resto da vida!_

_- Pelo menos eu passei dos nove... – e riu. Ele a olhou com fúria e apontou a varinha._

_- Repete._

_- Que você não parece ter mais de nove anos? Você realmente não parece..._

_- Mortis Vitalae!"_

Luna levantou em um pulo da cama. Estava arfando e suava muito. Sentiu-se muito quente e reparou que estava com febre. Com o movimento da varinha um elfo doméstico veio atendê-la.

- Traga algo que melhore isso, Morgan... – disse a mulher com a respiração cada vez mais rápida e parecendo um tanto pálida.

- Sim, senhora... é igual a da última vez? – o elfo perguntou transfigurando uma tigela com uma poção fumegante. Luna se deitou e ela começou a passar um pano úmido sobre seu rosto.

- Parece que sim...

- Isso não melhora? – a elfa guinchou.

- Não...

No dia seguinte Delfus apareceu na mansão Pankiston. Luna já estava melhor, mas ainda não totalmente recuperada. De vez enquanto ela aparecia com febre e dores, nada que uma poção não curasse. Mas ela não sabia realmente o que era. Sempre tinha sonhos parecidos com o da noite anterior, onde ela e Dylan brigavam e ele lançava uma maldição.

- Luna, você está com problemas? – ele perguntou ao se encontrar com a mulher em seu escritório.

- Não, porque?

- Não minta...

- Não estou.

- Ora, que teimosia! Está estampado na tua cara que está doente e você mente pra mim? Onde quer chegar?

- Se pudesse, a lugar nenhum...

- Sinceramente não te entendo. Desde que te conheci você sempre foi desse jeito... nunca gostou de estar viva e tal... seu único consolo era estar ao lado de Voldemort e poder... matar. Pra que isso?

- Eu gosto de matar, Delfus!

- Eu sei, eu também...

- Eu é que não estou te entendendo.

- É aquela Maldição?

- Que... _maldição_? – ela perguntou parecendo ligeiramente nervosa. Delfus se sentou na cadeira a sua frente.

- Não me venha com desconfianças e mentiras novamente... eu sei que recebeu uma maldição quando pequena.

- Aquilo foi uma brincadeira do Banfield...

- Você sabe que não foi, Luna... ele proferiu algo muito ruim... e você ao menos tentou curar!

- Curar? O que sabe sobre o que fiz ou não? Banfield me lançou uma maldição sem querer, Delfus... e eu não serei estúpida de lhe apontar o dedo. Eu não sei bem as reações que podem ocorrer, mas eu já li a respeito, claro. Não pense que sou uma anta de ficar de braços cruzados diante disso! Eu preciso apenas de uma poção específica... que nem o Lord a tem mais...

- E... o que poderá fazer?

- Esperar que alguma alma maldosa possa me emprestar sua poção.

- E?

- E até lá eu fico esperando o dia em que eu vou cair morta.

- Tudo bem, me avise para podermos escolher o caixão... – ele se levantou.

- Se eu não tivesse classe, mandava você à merda!

- O que seja... esteja amanhã na minha mansão. Parece que o Lord tem planos. – e desaparatou, deixando Luna extremamente nervosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Hyaaaaaaaa!!!!

Nossa, _quanto_ tempo!! O.O

Sim, me perdoem pela demora na atualização! Meu pc Sly estava dodói e só recebi direritinho esses dias! Prometo continuar com as atualizações semanalmente, ou então alguma surpresinha logo mais pela demora...

Obrigada às reviews!

**Celebriant** - Obrigada pelo comentário!!!

bye

Luna Pankiston "extremamente cansada"


	11. A Noiva de Banfield

**Cap. 11 – A noiva de Banfield**

Os Aurores estavam entrando em desespero. O que estava acontecendo com os seguidores do Lord das Trevas? Estavam quietos e na noite anterior haviam destruído quase uma rua inteira, de um bar, onde ninguém saiu vivo. Era lamentável, para eles, que esses encapuzados ainda estivessem com vida, diante da guerra que estaria por começar. Harry Potter havia aceitado participar da tal reunião, junto com Vitor Krum e mais uns dois chefes Aurores da Europa. Poderiam decidir o futuro deles. Um futuro com, ou sem Voldemort.

* * *

Panin acordou atordoada. Ganhara seu medalhão de presente de seu pai, antes dele morrer e agora o tinha perdido? Como estava sendo ingrata a ele!

Levantou depressa e lembrou-se do encontro na mansão Bleedincutt. Poderiam ter mais alguma missão a resolver e isso a fez respirar fundo. Toda sua vida ao lado das Trevas estava apenas começando e todo o rebuliço da noite anterior mostrava esse início. Não haviam deixado ninguém com vida no local trouxa e provavelmente a família do Potter estava destruída. Um ponto a mais para eles!

Redigiu uma carta rápida a Delfus, onde perguntava exatamente a hora do encontro. Se Voldemort tinha algo a lhes dizer, que fosse o mais rápido possível. Uma raiva percorreu sua cabeça ao pensar que seu precioso medalhão estava em posse dos aurores.

Avery sentou-se na mesa, sozinho. Viu os elfos entrarem e saírem da sala e não olharam na cara dele. Claro, eram elfos domésticos e tinham medo do patrão.

Uma leve tristeza percorreu seu rosto. Lembrou-se de Celi Kuller, a maldita auror que o fizera perder tanto tempo em uma coisa tão estúpida. Estava disposto a esquecê-la, mesmo que isso fosse significar que ela teria que morrer. E ele estava doido para que isso ocorresse logo!

Draco não se agüentava de entusiasmo. Estivera acordado quase a noite toda, tamanho era seu nervosismo, diante do que poderia acontecer. Voldemort estava convocando-os e, como ele mesmo contara a Delfus, deveria ser algo secreto já que apenas seu círculo fiel fora chamado. Pensou em partir para a casa de Panin e ver se a prima estava conformada com a perda de seu medalhão, mas decidiu que estava com fome e ela poderia esperar.

Delfus sentou-se à mesa da sala e Poe-se a ler um livro sobre a Transfiguração Moderna. Havia gastado muito de sua vida em cima de livros e pesquisas sobre animagia, e até hoje não conseguira nenhum resultado. Não havia conseguido se transformar em nada, embora uma quase tentativa de águia tenha sido aproximada uma certa vez. Ele sentiu que penas cresciam em seu corpo e desmaiou tamanha era a dor. Depois disso, não se lembrava de mais nada.

O livro estava cansativo e ele decidiu seguir para seu escritório. Quando abriu a porta, lá estava o Profeta Diário que tanto esperava. O que seria comentado do massacre da noite anterior?

- Trouxas são mortos por explosão de carro-bomba? Que diabos é isso? – ele se irritou - Era para ter saído uma grande reportagem de capa sobre a possível volta do Lord! Será que até a Marca da Morte eles esconderam? Parece que sim... – ele lamentou ao ver o local destruído e sem vestígio de sua marca – Como eles ousam?

- Senhor Bleedincutt, quer algum café? – um elfo entrou na sala recolhendo algumas fuligens do chão perto da lareira. Delfus olhou para o pequeno monstro.

- Não.

- Se...

- Eu sei, vai embora! – ele gritou irritado. O elfo abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala. Profundamente desgostoso da notícia do jornal, ele sentou-se em sua cadeira. Minutos depois, recebeu uma coruja de Panin, perguntando sobre o encontro. Nem ele mesmo sabia quase nada sobre isso, a não ser que seria na casa dele. Poderia ser qualquer hora, de qualquer jeito. E foi isso que redigiu para a mulher.

- Droga, anda rápido! – Dylan gritou ao pé da escada. Estava realmente cansado das esquisitices de Angel, e cada vez ela o irritava mais. Custava se arrumar depressa para um encontro com o Lord? O que ela estava pensando em vestir?

- Você é ridículo, custa esperar um pouco... – ela disse batendo furiosamente a porta do quarto e se dirigindo para a escada, bufando.

- Um pouco? Faz exatamente meia hora que eu estou em pé nessa escada! Quase nasceram raízes... – ele grunhiu virando-se de costas e fazendo a mulher o seguir. Ela odiava esse comportamento machista de Dylan. Fazia quase dois anos que morava na mesma casa que o rapaz, e já não o aturava mais. Apenas uma coisa a impedia de ir embora.

- Podia ter ido. Eu sei aparatar sozinha.

- Jura? – ele zombou virando-se de costas e se deparando com uma mulher loira e muito bonita. Nunca reparava em Angel, pois achava totalmente incômodo morar na mesma mansão que ela. Mas não pôde deixar de comentar o quanto estava bonita com as vestes negras de comensal.

- Não precisa me elogiar. Eu sei que sou bonita. Você que nunca percebeu isso... – ela sorriu maliciosa e saiu andando, o deixando pra trás. Ele fechou a cara.

- Estou tentando ser educado.

- Não conseguiu.

- "timo, vá sozinha para a mansão dos Bleedincutt e morra pelo caminho, dizendo o nome errado.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse aparatando e deixando-o sozinho na sala de casa. Dylan bufou e puxou seu casaco, desaparecendo logo depois.

Panin andava de um lado ao outro no escritório de Delfus. Fazia um bom tempo que estava ali e nenhuma notícia do Lord. O rapaz estava sentado em sua cadeira e mexia em alguns papéis, completamente desligado do mundo.

Minutos depois a lareira faz um rangido e Draco sai limpando as vestes. Olha de Panin para Delfus e repara que o rapaz não o olhou.

- Que foi, Bleedincutt, está tomando coragem para falar com a Panin? Ora vamos, ela só morde se você pedir...

- Larga de ser estúpido, uma vez na sua vida, Draco! – a mulher ralhou e ele assentiu.

- Ok, perdoe-me princesa...

- Por favor, você ultimamente está patético... acho que está se encontrando demais com Crabbe e isso pode estar te fazendo mal...

- E tem a Parkinson, também... ela é comensal, não é? – Delfus perguntou sem levantar o rosto. Panin crispou os lábios.

- Pansy Parkinson? – virou-se para Draco – Você não... céus...

- O que? Vai escutar esse frankstein falando? Que Pansy, o que... eu falo com Crabbe sempre que consigo e ele não me falou nada da Parkinson...

- Discutindo novamente? – Luna entrou empurrando a porta com força.

- Porque não aparatou? Não era mais prático?

- Não Delfus, eu realmente achei que um encontro como esse deveria ser feito na sala de estar e não nesse escritório velho...

- Se está reclamando, vai embora.

- Eu iria se não tivesse algo mais importante a fazer aqui. E vocês, Malfoy, nunca cansam de brigar?

- E tem coisa mais prazerosa? – Draco riu beijando a testa de Panin.

- Ah, pra você realmente não deve ter...

Até Draco e Panin se resolverem, demorou muito tempo. Eles estavam impacientes com a demora das notícias, embora era conveniente que Avery não demorasse. Luna e Delfus estavam discutindo a notícia do Profeta Diário, ambos indignados com a ousadia dos jornalistas, enquanto Panin passava novamente mais um sermão em Draco. Minutos depois ouviram um pequeno barulho e alguém apareceu ao lado deles. Uma mulher loira e vestida de comensal os olhava atentamente, completamente furiosa.

- Quem é você? – Delfus perguntou reparando também o quanto ela era bonita. Luna levantou-se da poltrona e crispou os olhos, pronta para sacar a varinha.

- Angel McFadden DeLynx.

- "timo sabermos seu nome completo, o que veio fazer aqui? – Draco foi totalmente grosseiro. A mulher andou pelo escritório, espiando as estantes repletas de livros antigos.

- Uma geniosa sala de trabalho, Bleedincutt... afinal, qual dos dois é Delfus? – ela disse olhando para os dois rapazes da sala. Draco riu.

- Se eu me chamasse Delfus, trabalharia no circo trouxa.

- Prazer, Draco Malfoy. Sou a noiva de Dylan Banfield. – e estendeu a mão para o loiro, que ergueu a sobrancelha – Ouvi muito falar de sua família.

- E eu nunca ouvi falar da sua. – ele disse apertando a mão dela – e realmente me sinto satisfeito.

- Você deve ser a outra Malfoy? – disse Angel olhando para Panin, que suspirou lentamente e revirou os olhos.

- Panin Malfoy. Não me ouse comparar com qualquer outra, garota, ou teremos problemas.

- Climas de paz no primeiro encontro... estou gostando de ver o quanto é responsável, Angel! – Dylan disse aparatando ao lado dela. A loira fechou a cara.

- Não enche...

- Vou para a sala de estar, esse lugar não é muito grande... – Luna disse virando-se para a porta, mas a mulher a chamou.

- Você é a Pankiston? A Luna?

- Sim, sou eu. – e continuou a andar.

- Ouvi falar de você. Conheceu Dylan quando pequena... eu lamento intensamente por isso. – e Luna riu.

- Eu também. – e viu que Angel sorriu.

- Ok, todos me odeiam e eu realmente me sinto satisfeito com isso, se as duas querem saber. – Banfield falou com arrogância na voz – E não conheço as duas por plena vontade.

- Então porque são noivos? – Panin interrompeu. Angel e o rapaz de olharam.

- Fomos _obrigados_. – ela respondeu.

- Pacto mágico entre famílias... – Dylan completou desgostoso.

- E não podem seguir outro caminho? – Draco arriscou.

- Não. Isso renderia nossa morte. – Angel acrescentou bufando de raiva – Então sou obrigada a conviver com esse estúpido.

- E porque não se casaram ainda? – Panin perguntou.

- Ora, quando mais isso for adiado, melhor... – o rapaz não sorriu. Todos se olharam e Luna teve pena de Angel McFadden. Alguns anos com Banfield a tinham trazido um enorme problema. Imagina ter que se casar com ele? Naquele momento, nem por todo poder do mundo ela seria Angel... quem sabe por todo o poder do mundo...

* * *

**N/A:**_ Ufaaaa!_

_Mais um capítulo! hehe... e o pedaço "- Que foi, Bleedincutt, está tomando coragem para falar com a Panin? Ora vamos, ela só morde se você pedir..." é muuuuuito feito para a minha amiga Panin Malfoy, a quem essa personagem foi inspirada! XD_

_E novamente, obrigada pelas reviews Celebriant! E pode deixar que o lado Comensal fingiu não ouvir o que você disse! _

_küsses_


	12. Preparativos

**Cap. 12 – Preparativos**

Angel seguiu Luna para a sala de estar da mansão. Logo atrás estavam os outros, muito preocupados por Avery não ter chegado ainda. Ele nunca fora de se atrasar.

- Delfus Bleedincutt, é você, não? – a loira perguntou quando se sentou. Delfus estava de frente para a lareira e olhava calmamente o fogo dançando.

- Sou eu. – disse sem se virar para ela – Sou o anfitrião.

- Onde está o Avery? – Dylan brandiu olhando pela janela escura da sala. Estava de tarde, com nuvens cobrindo todo o céu. Um frio horrendo tomava conta do tempo, deixando tudo ainda mais estranho.

- Ele está ocupado. – Luna disse e todos olharam para ela – Mas deve estar para chegar.

- O que quer dizer com _ocupado_? – Draco perguntou.

- Quero dizer que ele está fazendo algo importante... – ela bufou.

- Então... esse é o fiél círculo de Comensais tão bem falado pelo Lord... – Angel disse servindo-se do melhor vinho da casa.

- Creio que a fama é consequência...

- Sim, deve ser Malfoy. – ela olhou para Panin, que não sorria. – Não duvido que sejam ótimos comensais, assim como espero que não duvidem da minha capacidade como uma. Se fomos escolhidos pelo Lord das Trevas é porque temos potencial.

- Ou então porque é mais cômodo. Somos de Familias nobres de gerações de comensais... – Draco disse sentando-se.

- Não acredito e espero que esse não seja o real motivo. – Dylan falou seguindo para a mesa onde havia garrafas dos melhores vinhos – Alguma indicação?

- Chatteot de Borbuteh – disse Delfus sem se virar, continuando a olhar para o fogo, pondo-se a pensar – Escência de sangue vampírico...

- Parece-me dos melhores... – Dylan se serviu. Luna olhou impaciente para seu relógio de planetas extra solares. Avery não deveria demorar muito a chegar, assim como Voldemort. Eles não tinham muito tempo disponível, visto que a volta do Milord já havia estourado para os Aurores. Era questão de dias para eles atacarem, e todos tinham que estar prevenidos.

Como ela preveu, Blade entrou pela porta da sala minutos depois, com o Profeta em mãos. Bufava e resmungava sozinho lendo a reportagem. Todos o olharam, se perguntando que diabos o rapaz estavam fazendo mas decidiram não arriscar.

- Blade, esses são Angel McFadden e Dylan Banfield... – Luna apresentou. Avery cumprimentou os dois com acenos de cabeça e foi para o lado de Delfus. Luna o seguiu. Ele falou algo em voz baixa que apenas os três ouviram e logo estavam sentados nos sofás sobre a visão curiosa dos outros.

- O que acharam desta reportagem do Profeta? – ele perguntou sacudindo o jornal.

- Um disparate! – Draco brandiu – Como podem ter a ousadia de dizer algo parecido com um ataque nosso?

- Acho que querem esconder que o Milord está de volta... – Angel opinou.

- Concordo com a McFadden. – Luna disse.

- Pode ser que isso aconteceu. Mas do mesmo jeito eles sabem do retorno. Devem estar em alerta.

- Não tanto quanto todos pensam, Dylan. – Delfus disse se virando para os sofás. A cor das chamas lambiam sua pele branca, fazendo-o parecer sair do inferno. – Ainda há uma brecha entre a proteção deles.

- E é por aí que iremos entrar... – Blade riu.

- Não estou entendendo... – Panin reclamou – Querem dizer que teremos mais o que fazer?

- Claro Malfoy. Nossas missões nunca terminam. – Dylan sorriu misterioso.

- E você sabe exatamente qual o próximo passo? – Draco zombou.

- Logo que o Milord chegar, vocês mesmos poderão ter certeza que será um sucesso! – ele brindou com a taça. Todos ergueram suas bebidas e fizeram o mesmo.

Uma coruja negra pairou sobre a mesa de jantar, onde todos comiam sem emoção. Já havia se passado quase vinte e quatro horas e Voldemort ainda não tinha aparecido. Num súbito pensamento, Delfus apanhou o pergaminho que ela carregava.

- O Milord não pôde vir... – ele leu – Foi chamado urgentemente na Bulgária.

- Bulgária? – Angel perguntou confusa – O que os malditos búlgaros têm com isso?

- Eles são preciosos... malditos, mas preciosos... – Dylan respondeu sem emoção.

- Então esperamos sem motivo? – Draco se levantou bocejando – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Não quer terminar de ouvir a carta? Parece-me interessante... – Delfus sacudiu o papel em mãos. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Prossiga, Bleedincutt...

- Obrigado. Ele recebeu um chamado urgente de um informante búlgaro sim, mas para lhe falar sobre os ataques dos aurores. Teremos que colocar nosso plano em prática o mais rápido possível.

- Quer dizer que a guerra... está para começar? – Panin arregalou os olhos.

- É o que parece... – Delfus continuou – Vamos ter que agir de todos os modos...

- Eu... não estou entendendo... – Angel disse meio confusa – Quer dizer que vocês têm um plano?

- Exatamente. – Luna disse levantando-se e andando em volta da mesa – Meu informante me passou as devidas coordenadas que precisava. Sabemos agora quase todos os passos dos aurores...

- E...

- E... não me interrompa, Malfoy. – ela brandiu – Delfus terminou as pesquisas sobre o terreno do local onde poderemos atacar; Avery entrou em contato com o Milord para que ele apoiasse tudo. Agora vamos para a parte de vocês...

- Draco, eu vou lhe entregar todas as fórmulas de poções úteis nesse local... você, como prezado adorador de poções, deve providenciá-las... – Delfus disse.

- Sem problemas...

- Panin, você deve visualizar o local de ataque para que não haja problemas na invasão...

- Como farei isso?

- Sabe muito bem... apenas arrume um jeito de invadir sem ser vista... – Delfus sorriu malicioso.

- Muito bem... – ela se levantou.

- McFadden... – ele a olhou com repugnância – Você não estava exatamente na nossa lista de afazeres, mas creio que poderá fazer algo útil... – e a mulher loira o estrangulou pelo olhar – Eu acho que sabe os nomes dos chefes aurores...

- Granger, Weasley, Potter e Chang. – disse.

- Use os pontos fracos. Atraia-os...

- "timo... – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Não esqueça de Krum e seu ajudante... – Luna disse – Eles são peças importantes, já que a dentuça quer unir as forças européias...

- Ajudante? – Dylan falou incrédulo – E desde quando Krum precisou de ajudante?

- Desde o momento que praticamente endoidou – Avery respondeu – Não é completamente são.

- Não sabia disso... – Angel disse – Mas ótimo, quanto mais trabalho nesse sentido, melhor.

- Isso é bom... Banfield – Delfus olhou o rapaz – É o chefe dessa missão, como Voldemort mesmo aconselhou. Fique à frente de tudo que ocorre..

- Eu sei o que um chefe faz, Bleedincutt... – ele disse desdenhoso.

- Eu vou embora. Preciso enviar corujas. – Luna disse desaparatando – Voldemort deve nos chamar assim que tiver tudo pronto. Por isso, movam-se!

Todos correram a cumprir os afazeres, como estipulado. Draco Malfoy, que era um mero conhecedor dos mais diversos tipos de poções, logo preparou todas que haviam na lista de Delfus. Eram poções muito fortes e úteis em combates. Panin utilizou-se de um meio secreto: ela era ofidioglota. Nesse caso, podia mover as serpentes do modo que bem entendesse e com isso, espionar o local de ataque sem entrar em pleno contato com tudo.

Angel McFadden sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Como esperava, encontrou dados sobre a vida pessoal dos chefes aurores em livros de magia moderna e didáticos da Academia. Não foi difícil encontrar algo que os faria sentir-se... atraídos pela guerra. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Cho Chang, Igor Jeremy e Vitor Krum mal podiam esperar. Seus lares seriam destruídos e sua fortaleza então cairia, mas isso ela manteve em segredo. Dylan foi para sua mansão e tratou de examinar documentos de magia negra antigos. Poderia ser útil alguma maldição esquecida... poderia usar algo vital... embora isso não lhe trouxesse lembranças muito boas.

Com tudo preparado em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Dylan e Delfus avisaram a Voldemort. Agora restava-os esperar.

Luna levantou-se rapidamente, assustada ao sentir a tatuagem queimando. Doía muito, de um jeito que não acontecera antes. Ela suava frio e respirava rápido.

- Porque diabos começar uma guerra tão cedo? – ela bufou colocando o sobretudo, apanhando sua varinha e aparatando.

O local estava escuro e silencioso. Alguns pequenos barulhos eram ouvidos devida a chegada dos outros Comensais. Luna tentava se manter de pé, embora o sono fosse grande. Logo, Delfus aparatou ao seu lado, com a cara mais sonolenta que ela já vira. Ele reclamou alguma coisa e colocou o capuz depois que Luna o fez.

Minutos depois, o círculo de comensais estava completo e todos esperavam anciosos pelo Lord. A noite estava fria e com muita neblina deixando o cemitério com uma visão horrenda.

- _Meus _Comensais da Morte – disse Voldemort aparatando no centro do círculo – Esta guerra está travada e nós sabemos quem sairá vencedor... – e alguns comensais deram risadinhas sarcásticas.

- Lord, o que teremos que fazer? – perguntou a mulher de Nott, parecendo trêmula de frio.

- Matem, torturem e acabem com a escória. – ele respondeu em um sussurro.

- Faremos isso, Mestre. – Panin Malfoy falou.

- Isso mesmo, nós vamos à frente - Dylan disse dando um passo. Voldemort o olhou atentamente.

- Meu Círculo Fiel... – ele parou e observou os seis jovens se moverem um passo adiante – Banfield, Pankiston, Malfoy, Blanchett, McFadden, Avery e Bleedincutt... sabem o que devem fazer?

- Sim, Mestre – Luna se adiantou – A Academia de Aurores está sendo vigiada, pois há um espião como lhe foi dito. Será mais fácil do que imaginávamos.

- Muito eficiente, Luna – Voldemort afirmou.

- Obrigado, Mestre.

- Vocês devem partir antes da aurora. Discrição não existe mais no momento. Façam o que tem que fazer e nunca olhem para trás. Quando menos esperarem eu estarei com vocês.

Dylan olhou para Angel e Luna. Essa se virou para Panin, Delfus e Avery, enquanto McFadden virou-se para Draco. Todos concordaram que teriam que partir naquela hora. Com um movimento, o círculo fiél do Lord das Trevas havia desaparecido, quem sabe para não voltar mais.

* * *

**N/A:** _Oh, como eu amo essa fic... ._

_Luna Pankiston - Non sense e sabendo que vai apanhar pela demora... _


	13. A Queda da Academia

**Cap.13 - A Queda da Academia**

Luna olhou para seu lado e sentiu a respiração de Delfus. Estava completamente escuro e eles haviam aparatado em uma floresta, dita secreta pelo Mundo Mágico. Somente os Aurores tinham permissão de entrar ali sem serem feridos. Porém, com alguns contatos, Luna conseguiu com que eles também fossem liberados, secretamente.

Draco sentiu Panin aparatar ao seu lado e segurou o braço da mulher. Todo o fiel círculo das Trevas estava lançado naquela missão, que era com certeza perigosa. Mas eles não chegavam a se importar com isso. Confiavam em seu poder e astúcia.

Com passos rápidos e silenciosos, Luna seguiu em frente. Pôde perceber que os outros a seguiram, totalmente quietos. Ela sorriu confiante e então correu para perto de uma árvore.

- Essa é a entrada. – sussurrou.

- O que precisamos? Senhas? – Dylan perguntou se colocando ao lado dela.

- Não. Sangue.

- O quê? – Draco sussurrou.

- Como assim? – Angel se manifestou.

- Andem! Cortem suas mãos ou seus braços! Os nossos sangues nos permitirão entrar sem nenhum ferimento! Se acaso você não o fizer, ou você não vê a Academia, ou então é engolido por alguma passagem mágica e fica perdido no tempo. – Luna disse em tom de reclamação.

- É melhor não duvidarmos. – disse Delfus transfigurando um canivete. Com um movimento cortou o braço quase na altura do pulso, sem entrar em contato com nenhuma veia principal. O sangue escorreu pela sua manga.

- Existem maneiras mais práticas. – Panin disse pegando sua varinha e a girando. No momento seguinte prendeu a boca em sinal de dor, quando um de seus dedos foi magicamente cortado. Angel fez o mesmo, mas visivelmente sem sentir dor.

- Me empresta o canivete... – Avery tomou da mão de Delfus – A dor é a melhor parte, suas tolas...

- Não sou louca de me cortar por mim mesma – Panin fez cara feia, visivelmente vista a luz do luar. Era lua cheia.

- Todos prontos? – Luna perguntou passando o canivete na altura de seu pulso, mas na parte de cima. Dylan e Draco fizeram o mesmo e se entreolharam. Ela se pôs na frente e seguiu o contorno da árvore. Como se algum alçapão tivesse sido aberto embaixo deles, pareceram cair infinitamente. Segundos depois estavam novamente atrás de uma árvore, que parecia ser a mesma de antes. Eles se entreolharam e contornaram-na. Seus queixos caíram quando tiveram a incrível visão de um castelo branco e visivelmente mágico. Seus portões eram de prata maciça e a neve caía constantemente somente em seus telhados.

- Finalmente a Academia de Aurores... – Draco sorriu malicioso.

- Qual o segredo dessa vez? – Dylan disse ainda boquiaberto com a bela estrutura do local.

- Não há restrição. Eles são tolos suficientemente para deixar o castelo apenas protegido por sangue. – Blade respondeu escondendo uma risadinha. Dylan olhou apertando os olhos. Depois, mirou seu relógio.

- O dia ainda irá demorar a nascer. Teremos muito tempo, embora cada minuto seja precioso...

- O que sugere? – Draco perguntou.

- Eu andei caminhando e espionando esse castelo através de minhas cobras... é um local grande, porém fácil de se percorrer. Placas, avisos... eles têm uma forma muito indiscreta de se comunicarem, o que pode facilitar... – Panin disse.

- Ótimo... – Luna sorriu.

- Por onde começar? – Delfus perguntou colocando o capuz.

- Entraremos por aquela entrada principal – Dylan apontou – Seguiremos pelo saguão de entrada e então invadiremos os quartos, um a um. Quem dormiu sorridente nunca acreditaria que poderiam não acordar... – e sorriu maldoso, colocando o capuz também. Todos fizeram o mesmo.

- A vinda de Krum e Jeremy estava marcada para essa semana, mas não aconteceu. Eles ainda estarão longe... – Angel disse se pondo ao lado de Luna.

- É melhor assim... – a morena respondeu e todos deram de ombros – Vamos logo, o Mestre não precisa esperar muito.

Luna caminhou rapidamente, com Dylan e Angel na sua cola. Logo todos se aproximaram e ela empurrou a porta sem o uso da magia. Como se abriu facilmente, eles entraram sorrateiros. Estava tudo na maior penumbra, como se velas ainda não tivessem sido inventadas! Que disparate... mas era melhor assim. Camuflaria suas vestes negras.

Mantiveram-se unidos até subirem as escadas principais. Todas davam ao mesmo patamar, com três passagens. Eles se olharam.

- Eu e Angel seguiremos pela direita, os Malfoy's seguem pela esquerda e Luna, Delfus e Blade pela central. – disse Dylan e todos concordaram. Empunharam as varinhas, prepararam os frascos das poções e os pergaminhos de maldições. Estavam preparados – Espero os encontrar mais tarde no cemitério. Se for possível, encontraremos o brasão dos Malfoy... – ele sorriu – Junto com o pescoço que o tiver usando - e Panin crispou os olhos.

Luna seguiu com Delfus e Avery pela passagem principal. Estava escura, com uma luz muito brilhante no final, parecendo um imenso túnel. Para a felicidade de todos não havia quadros barulhentos nem fantasmas, como estavam acostumados em Hogwarts. Em silêncio absoluto eles se aproximaram de um painel.

- Lumus... – Delfus disse e sua varinha iluminou as letras douradas. Setas indicavam os dormitórios da ala esquerda e direita, pelas passagens onde os outros haviam ido. Aquele caminho levava às salas de reuniões e escritórios, como as salas de aulas e cozinhas. Delfus apontou para uma porta escura, onde havia escrito o nome de Hermione Granger. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele murmurou algum feitiço para garantir que a porta não estava sendo protegida. E não estava.

Draco e Panin seguiram pelo corredor esquerdo e deram quase de cara com um quadro antigo. Um senhor barbudo que dormia fazendo muito barulho, não havia acordado com seus passos. Ao se aproximarem mais, para passar para o outro extremo repararam no velho. Era Dumbledore no auge de seus muitos anos de idade. Panin mostrou a língua e desataram a correr, pisando levemente no chão. Chegaram a um corredor repleto de portas de madeira antiga, e com escrituras douradas. Para sua inteira felicidade, eram dormitórios. Com um frasco que estava em seu casaco, Draco desintegrou a primeira porta titulada "Primeiro ano". Iriam começar pelos mais novos...

- _Férula! _– ele sussurrou entrando sorrateiro no dormitório. Orientou com a varinha para que as ataduras e faixas cobrissem a boca, olhos, pernas e braços dos aurores. Panin sorriu e olhou para cada estudante.

- Foi-lhes avisado da volta do Milord. Bem aventurados os que acreditaram e não foram tolos! E malditos os que ainda estão nesse local... – ela brandiu lançando Avada Kedavras em todos os rapazes deitados, que se mexiam freneticamente na cama. Minutos depois entraram no próximo dormitório e repetiram a mesma cena. Estava fácil demais para ser verdade.

Angel esbarrou em Dylan enquanto andavam sorrateiros pelo corredor à direita, fazendo-o quase bater em um candelabro apagado no caminho. Ele empunhou a varinha e ela fez o mesmo. Minutos depois eles perceberam tamanha a burrice que estavam fazendo, se enfrentando, enquanto o inimigo dormia no quarto ao lado, literalmente. Chegaram a um corredor lotado de portas com inscrições de que ali, eram os dormitórios. Dylan olhou sorridente a mulher ao seu lado, quando ela em uma rápida reação o jogou contra a parede e tampou-lhe a boca com as mãos para que não soltasse nenhum gemido pelo baque. Ficaram na espreita, quando duas garotas passaram rindo, as duas segurando as varinhas iluminadas.

- Não acredito! – uma delas disse – Granger? Ela e o Krum... se encontraram?

- Ainda não, que eu saiba. – a outra respondeu misteriosa – Parece que ela irá viajar à Bulgária assim que tiver tempo sobrando. Mas não sei de muita coisa.

- Como não? Depois da morte da assistente, você tem assumido o lugar dela, Beta.

- É verdade. Mas creio que Hermione tem medo de dizer muito à pessoa errada...

- E ela tem razão, essa pessoa pode acabar caindo em mãos erradas. – disse Angel conjurando cordas que amarraram as garotas, impossibilitando-as quase de respirar. Dylan sorriu saindo da escuridão e fazendo sinal para as duas pararem de se mexer.

- Será inútil, sangues-ruins! – ele brandiu em um sussurro – Agora me digam, onde é a sala de Hermione Granger?

- Elas não vão poder dizer enquanto você não tirar as cordas, imbecil.

- Então mate-as. Deixe isso com a gente!

Luna entrou atrás de Delfus, seguida por Avery. A sala estava iluminada com um archote pequeno, fazendo-os ainda ficar na penumbra. Os três empunharam a varinha quando a porta se fechou atrás deles. Em um momento estavam rodeados por quatro aurores, todos armados e vestindo ridículos pijamas brancos.

- Entreguem-se! – um deles gritou e Luna gargalhou alto. Eles arregalaram os olhos.

- Vê-se que não pensa muito... – ela disse colocando a mão dentro das vestes e tirando um frasco verde brilhante. Todos percebiam seus movimentos paralisados – Agora me digam... vocês sabiam do nosso ataque?

- Isso não interessa! – uma mulher gritou apertando a varinha valentemente. Delfus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tola! – gritou lançando uma maldição Cruciatus nela. A mulher caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor – Agora, se não esperam ter o mesmo castigo que ela, tratem de abrir a boca para dizer algo útil!

- Veremos! – um homem gritou lançando uma magia em Avery que o fez cair de boca no chão. O rapaz começou a tremer e a revirar os olhos na órbita. Luna olhou o auror com malevolência.

- Vocês são todos idiotas mesmo! Acham que uma maldição dessas é capaz de nos deter? – e mirou a varinha para o homem – Avada Kedavra! Vocês podem ser nobres de coração para não matar e torturar o próximo... mas a nossa pureza é de alma! Matamos e torturamos por puro prazer... – e o homem caiu duro no chão.

- Finite Incantatem! – Delfus tirou a maldição de Blade, que ainda continuou no chão respirando aliviado – Expelliarmus! – e um outro rapaz voou longe.

- Isso não acabará bem para vocês! – e Luna começou a matar os outros dois, devagar.

Draco e Panin estavam terminando de matar o quarto dormitório quando foram surpreendidos por um grupo de dez ou mais aurores. Desesperada pela quantidade, Panin puxou pelo braço de Draco, o arrastando para fora da propriedade. Os aurores os seguiram.

Dylan abriu uma porta, onde havia o nome de Hermione Granger em dourado. Sorriu para Angel, vendo a mulher abrir a porta com alguma maldição.

- É o dormitório dela... – sussurrou com a cara visivelmente enojada – O que estamos fazendo aqui? E onde está...

- Ela não está aqui! Droga, porque não pensei nisso? – Dylan disse socando a parede.

- Não pensou em quê?

- Ela foi para a Bulgária. Em segredo, claro!

- Mas eu...

- Não foi culpa sua não ter sabido disso, McFadden... – ele olhou com raiva – Eles são mais espertos do que imaginava!

- Céus... e agora? – a mulher perguntou revirando as gavetas do quarto. Ouviram então um barulho vindo dos jardins e olharam pela janela. Era visível que havia quase dez aurores lutando com duas pessoas...

- Os Malfoy! O que diabos eles fizeram? – Dylan gritou correndo com Angel para fora do castelo.

Luna parou de repente o que fazia e apurou os ouvidos. Avery tentava se levantar, ainda visivelmente abalado com a maldição e Delfus movia a varinha desajeitadamente nas mãos.

- O que houve?

- Ouviram isso? – ela perguntou colocando o ouvido contra a porta.

- Isso... o quê? – Avery levantou-se e postou-se ao lado de Delfus.

- Passos... – ela se demorou em pensamentos – Droga!

- Não olhem para fora agora, mas creio que estamos em apuros... – Delfus disse fechando as cortinas. Luna fechou os olhos por uns segundos e apontou a varinha para a janela.

- Saiam da frente, vamos descer por aqui.

- Como? Quer que a gente morra na queda? Estamos no terceiro andar!

- Blade, ou você aprende logo que é um bruxo ou realmente irá morrer na queda... – ela disse abrindo as janelas com um estampido. Em questão de minutos, eles aterrissavam com vassouras na parte de trás do jardim.

- Vassouras... que coisa mais inútil, Luna! – Delfus disse fazendo a sua sumir com um movimento da varinha.

- Chama-se pressa, Bleedincutt! – ela brandiu correndo para o centro da confusão.

- Vamos convocar os outros comensais! – gritou Panin atirando um homem a metros de distância.

- Não! E o nosso orgulho? – Draco brandiu – Veja! Luna, Delfus e Blade... céus, eles vão nos matar!

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Luna gritou chegando perto de Draco – _Avada Kedavra_! – ela apontou para uma mulher que avançara – Droga!

- Como pode ver, eles acordaram! Como todo ser que vive, senhorita! – Draco gritou fazendo com que um homem explodisse, atingindo mais três a sua volta.

- Parem de discutir e ataquem! Temos que terminar com esses iniciantes em algumas horas! – Dylan gritou do outro lado do jardim.

Luna reparou que muitos aurores estavam mortos no chão, embora ainda tivesse um grande número deles lutando. Se os cálculos estavam certos, não havia muitos ali naquela noite. Mas o suficiente para causar uma grande devastação. E pelo que parecia, nem Granger, nem seu querido amante estavam.

- Acho que Granger foi para a Bulgária... – Dylan disse quase adivinhando os pensamentos dela. Luna fez uma careta e correu para fora dos portões, onde Delfus duelava com uma garota, quase da idade deles.

- Onde está o Avery?

- O que disse? – Delfus gritou quando a garota caiu dura no chão. Luna arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Onde está o Blade?

- Não o vi... _Avada Kedavra_! – ele gritou apontando para trás de Luna. A mulher se jogou no chão, quando um homem foi atingido.

- Da próxima vez... avise... – ela bufou levantando-se e correndo para perto das árvores, que emergiam imponentes sobre a neblina.

- Não!

- O que houve? – ela parou ao lado de Blade, que estava olhando para um vazio à sua frente. Luna reparou que estava com o supercílio rasgado, e a boca sangrando muito. Ele praticamente chorava de ódio, enquanto mexia os olhos furiosos pelas árvores.

- Aquela desgraçada fugiu! Tem medo de mim? Do que pode acontecer com seu precioso mundinho? – ele gritou descontrolado – Espere, garota! Você morrerá da forma mais dolorosa possível e não ache que pouparei esforços!

- Avery! – Luna gritou – Larga de ser idiota! Uma vez na vida, finja que essa mulher não existe!

- Ela não existe! Não existe mais para mim! E por pouco tempo existirá para os outros também...

- Vamos, Blade... devem estar precisando de nós.

Eles correram de volta para os jardins do castelo e puderam ver uma cena estratégica. Draco estava em um canto, duelando sozinho com um velho barbudo e gordo. Provavelmente muitos aurores desaparataram, mas ainda assim, havia corpos para todos os lados. Panin estava sentada em um canto, com o rosto tampado. Ao seu lado, uns cinco aurores agonizavam de dor e um frasco rosa estava destampado no chão. Luna sorriu do canto da boca. Dylan não estava ali por perto, mas Angel estava ao longe, provavelmente lutando também. A neblina tomava conta do lugar e o cheiro de sangue derramado era muito forte. Quando Luna ouviu um gemido e olhou para trás.

- Mande todos os seus amiguinhos se entregarem, Pankiston! Ou esse idiota morre... – disse uma voz um pouco familiar a ela. Um homem corpulento segurava Blade pelo pescoço e apontava a varinha para seu peito.

- Longbotton! Que bom nos revermos... – Luna sorriu falsamente.

- Seja rápida! – ele gritou. Estava todo machucado.

- Vocês perderam dessa vez, Nevile, admita! – ela riu com gosto.

- Mas será a última vez que vencem alguma coisa...

- Não acredite muito nisso.

- Eu não vou deixar que saiam ilesos!

- O quê? Eu ouvi você falando que quer virar um herói, como seu amigo Potter? Tcs, tcs... já ouviu falar que os medrosos são tidos como heróis, só porque tiveram medo de fugir?

- Eu...

- Esse foi o caso do Potter, durante toda sua vida. E não queira ser que nem ele, Nevile...

- Cala logo sua boca, ou mato esse idiota!

- O único que pode chamar o Blade de idiota sou eu! – Delfus gritou socando Nevile. O rapaz, que não esperava nenhuma reação, recuou, deixando Avery livre. Os três o encararam.

- Quero que saiba que eu também o chamo de idiota... – Luna sussurrou empunhando a varinha.

- Tudo bem, a gente se resolve mais tarde... – ele sorriu maléficamente e ela assentiu. – Agora... o que faremos com esse filho de... loucos?

- Vocês ainda irão ter o que merecem! – Nevile gritou visivelmente desesperado.

- Me perdoe mencionar seus pais assim... mas é o que realmente você é... ou não?

- Eu não vou ceder às ameaças! Vou encontrar Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger e vocês vão ver... – ele disse se recompondo.

- Estou morrendo de medo! – Avery brandiu segundos antes de Nevile desaparatar.

- É isso aí... corre para seus amiguinhos! Vocês são todos iguais mesmo... – Delfus disse inconformado.

- É sempre assim! A gente conversa, se agride moralmente e nada de sangue escorrer... – Blade reclamou.

- Acalmem-se. – Luna disse – Pelo que vejo, ganhamos mais uma vez. – ela apontou para os jardins. Draco ajudava Panin a se levantar, enquanto Angel corria para perto deles.

- O Dylan... – ela arfou, cansada e toda machucada – Vocês o viram?

- Não... – Panin disse chegando perto também, apoiada em Draco.

- Onde Banfield se meteu dessa vez?

Para a resposta dessa pergunta, eles se viraram e encararam o rapaz descendo as escadas da entrada do castelo. Ele mantinha a varinha em uma das mãos e na outra, um frasco vazio. Atirou-o longe. Com uma surpreendente rapidez, o castelo, antes branco, foi-se escurecendo as paredes. Eles se afastaram ao ver o espetáculo sombrio. O castelo rangeu, e suas paredes escureceram invisivelmente. As Trevas tomavam o lugar. Ouviram-se gritos lá de dentro, enquanto a Marca Negra marcava o céu. A neblina se afastou para que o sinal de que Voldemort havia voltado, espalhasse pelos céus, sob a Lua. Os sete se viraram de costas e andaram até o portal que haviam entrado, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

* * *

**N/A:** _corre das pessoas_


	14. Conversar Casuais

**Cap. 14 – Conversas Casuais**

Hermione entrou rapidamente na sala de Vitor. Esse a esperava já há algumas horas, e estava começando a ficar impaciente. Não tolerava atrasos facilmente.

O que houve de tão importante? – perguntou Vitor quando a mulher entrou. Ela sentou-se e o olhou atentamente.

- Os Comensais...

- O que tem eles, novamente, Hermiôni-ni? Que a impediu de me cumprimentar como velho amigo? – ele sorriu. Ela levantou-se e foi até sua cadeira e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Desculpe-me, Vitor! Estou tão angustiada! Saí às pressas da Academia quando soube que os comensais aprontariam alguma coisa...

- E sabem do que se trata? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não, estava com esperanças que você soubesse...

- Não fazia nem idéia... – ele disse pensativo – Mas se for algo grande, logo saberemos!

- Vitor! Nossa obrigação é impedir que eles propaguem essa maldita volta do Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Eu sei, eu sei... desculpe-me... é que minha cabeça não anda funcionando muito bem, entende? Há três dias dois aurores foram mortos e isso me deixou confuso.

- Mortos? Onde e por quem?

- Na estação de trem trouxa! Veja, isso é um absurdo!

- Mas quem cometeu essa atrocidade? – Hermione se espantou.

- Não sabemos. Mas claro, sempre há disconfianças de que os comensais estejam por trás disso...

- Merda! Já tem alguma idéia do que poderemos fazer?

- Manteremos a reunião com Harry Potter em Godric's Hollow. Como eu disse, é seguro. Nenhum comensal irá sequer disconfiar da ida à Hogwarts!

- Bem, eu confio em você. Se acha melhor assim...

- Não vamos nos precipitar, Hermiôni-ni...

- O que direi para Rony? Ele está possesso! Nunca o vi tão amargurado...

- Nesse caso, podemos abrir algumas exceções... – Vitor se levantou e andou até a janela.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você me disse... semanas atrás, que possuía o colar com o brasão dos Malfoy...

- Sim, provavelmente Draco está metido nisso.

- Mas o colar é de uma mulher.

- Sim... não havia sequer pensado na possibilidade de haver uma Malfoy. Mas Draco não está casado, creio eu. E da família dele... bem, eu nunca ouvi sequer falar de outro Malfoy senão Lucio e Narcisa, já falecidos.

- É verdade. – Krum riu de canto da boca.

- E sabemos do envolvimento de outros comensais também... – ela prosseguiu – Blade Avery pode estar metido nisso.

- Avery? – Krum arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim, aquele sonserino amigo de Draco. Uma de minhas aurores contou-me sobre seu possível envolvimento.

- Celi Kuller?

- Sim, ela mesma. Como sabia?

- Kuller e Avery foram namorados há muito tempo. Eu desconfiei... – ele ficou pensativo – Sabe de mais algum?

- Sempre há suspeitas entre os Pankiston, Crabbe e Goyle...

- É verdade...

- Pansy Parkinson... talvez os Bleedincutt...

- Bleedincutt? Não creio que o corvinal esteja metido nisso... – Vitor disse.

- Era amigo de Avery e Pankiston. Nada mais possível.

- Pode ser que sim. Não convivi com nenhum deles para saber.

- E temos mais nomes, dos comensais que foram mortos. Eles podem ter filhos e esse são o maior perigo! Os Dolohov, Nott, Roockwood...

- Espero que os comensais búlgaros não estejam tão animados quanto os ingleses... – ele riu. Hermione sorriu de leve. Logo a porta se abriu e Igor entrou carregando um pacote em mãos.

- Senhor, preciso falar com você. – e apontou para o que havia com ele.

- Me perdoe, Hermiôni-ni, mas pode ser algo sério... – ele disse seguindo com Jeremy para uma outra sala.

- Vitor, eles _conseguiram_.

- Céus... – ele pareceu animado e pegou o pacote em mãos – O que Hermiôni-ni está fazendo aqui?

- Não sei, ela não devia ter saído da Inglaterra. – disse Igor pensativo – E o nome dela é Hermione!

- O que for... – Vitor acenou com a mão, encolhendo o pacote e o colocando no bolso interno. Sorriu falsamente e entrou na sala onde se encontrava a auror.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu amo o Vitor . 


End file.
